Changes to the future
by Crossnoblebond
Summary: Bloodline is a thing most people are burden by. Dwell with four families chained to bound of fate between each generations feat. The Solaris, Ying, Miki, and Summers family this is their tale .But they deal with the likes of Cinder and Roman. Fate collide's with love. A old enemy haunts them. The young generation seeks vengeance. Along the way attend Beacon with team RWBY and JNPR.
1. IntroOutline

**A/N: 3 generations. Killing OC in this**

** Trailers of my O.C's.**

**Making a spin on how things happen. I'm only going to mention their appearance and last name.**

**Solaris- Red short hair and red eyes, Red blazer attire**

**Ying- Blue short hair with a tail and blue eyes, Blue blazer attire**

**Miki- Green short spiky hair and green eyes. Green canoneer attire**

**Summers- Yellow short hair and yellow eyes. Golden archer attire**

** Prologue **

* * *

Remnant a world filled with unknown danger. Grims creatures of the night. Beings that ruin human and Faunus life. Humans could not fight back until they discovered dust. A mineral that most people refer to as "natures wrath." Without dust they would not move forward to the future. They used for every day life. With that aside the tale of four men going by each generation meets their end.

* * *

_Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past._

_Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness - creatures of destruction; the creatures of Grimm - set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void._

_However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named Dust._

_Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life._

_But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die, and when they are gone... darkness will return._

_So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called 'free world', but take heed... there will be no victory in strength._

* * *

_"We protect those we care about and hunt those that oppose our ideas." _Team SYMS

* * *

**A/N: Enjoy. R&R TT^TT**


	2. Prologue one: Icarus Solaris

**A/N: Prologue one. Enjoy **

* * *

_Grims, Dust, Hunters, and Faunus_

_Remnant a world with a forgotten past_

_Only a few tales survive and be told_

_Human life was short_

_Darkness fades_

_Light Shines_

_Fate_

* * *

The Solaris, a well known family of hunters and huntress that help all of the continent's in Remnant. This family encourage each generation of mankind to have the will power to hunt down grims.

Each person of the Solaris family was all trained with the dust fire. But that tradition faded away as each generation found it risky. They are well known to have two swords and a necklace of the red sun crest.

We now start our tale with a man named Icarus Solaris. In his hometown of Vale he helps all of his fellow people. In his recent years as a hunter helps his friends that also live in the other tree kingdoms.

The four promise to help each other in a dire need. Sometimes that did not work for them. Icarus is about forty years old. Has red short hair and red eyes. He always wears red blazer attire.

His weapon of choice is his Crimson blades. Blades that can be combined to became a double sided blade. Icarus has a son named Isaac who is currently teaching at Signal academy at this time. Icarus is a person that should not be messed with.

We now start his normal days till his tragic death. Icarus wakes up in his apartment only to see it was snowing outside. He spoke as he got ready for his day "Ah another day to hunt in this distorted weather. What does it await for me?" As he got finish getting dress he went downstairs. He see's in the kitchen his son left a note.

Icarus picks up the note and reads it. "Dear father I will not be with you any longer. I'll be living with my wife as of now. I promise to vist you once in a while. Sincerely, your son Isaac."

Icarus felt bad his son left him because his wife passed away already. Icarus thought as he ate his breakfast "Life will end tragically for me. But I will finish my oath with my sworn brothers. He sat up and cleans his plate. He went by the door to grab his blade and look at a family picture.

Tears ran down his eyes and spoke "Victoria I wish you were still with me my beloved." Icarus wipes his tears and grabs his red hat and set off to start his day.

The family picture he looked at was him, Isaac, and Victoria. Victoria was a fox Faunus, wearing a blue kimono. In the picture she was sitting in a wheelchair.

We no go back to Icarus. He got to his initial destination at forever falls. He was given orders by a Faunus village to kill a pack of Beowulf's stealing their live stock. Icarus waited for his hunting party but then heard a gunshot.

Icarus thought "Oh come on. They promise to meet me here. Oh forget it. Starting the party without me." Icarus pulled his Crimson blades and attaches them together.

Icarus sprinted closer to the gun shots. When he got their hunting party was there. Icarus spoke to them in annoyed tone.

"You guys got to be kidding me are you?"

The tree spoke in sync "Well Solaris you forgot the memo?"

Icarus replied in confusion "What memo?" As the tree killed each Beowulf, one of them spoke.

"We have to kill the Alpha wolf and defend the Faunus." Icarus heard his answer and jump into the fight. Icarus burned one Beowulf in half with his blades.

Icarus spoke "As leader let's begin this hunt." The four circled each other and ran to each Beowulf's coming at them. The tale of Remnants legendary hunters begins.

* * *

_Red flames brings me to action and anger_

* * *

**A/N: Generation one O.C's**


	3. Prologue two: Aoi Ying

**A/N: Prologue 2. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Ying, a family of rich huntress in Vacuo. Not much is known about them but they were hired assassins for the Schnee family. But in Vacuo they are known to live by the snow region.

They were ruthless people that despise Faunus. Their abuse with Ice dust made them became cold to everyone. After hearing about Faunus plotting to kill the Schnee heir they protected him.

They are skilled sai blade users. As the old huntress died the family bloodline was left to a man, a man that changed his family ways at looking at the Faunus.

The Schnee family did not know about this. His name is Aoi Ying a forty year old man. He uses a weapon called the Suki splitter.

A sai blade attach with a chain on the two blades. We begin his point of view of the hunt. Aoi was kind of annoyed at Icarus. Aoi thought as Beowulf's ran at him.

"To think an idiot of a leader we have." Aoi is a childhood friend of Icarus. The two joke about having children in their teens. In the end they did. Aoi's son, Kori is in charge of Vacuo to train students. Let's continue the tale.

Aoi notice Beowulf's kept coming at him. He deiced manipulating his blades to kill all the pack. He hid glyphs in his blades in case of emergency.

He pulled them out and stabbed the ground. He yelled at his fellow friends "Everyone jump now!" Everyone jumped as Ice started shredding each of the Beowulf's in half.

But then out of nowhere a nevermore flung down to Aoi. Aoi was then snatch by the nevermore. This surprised Icarus and yelled at Aoi "I told you not to do that!" Aoi heard Icarus as he struggle to tame the nevermore.

"Icarus I'll be fine you dolt. Just deal with the Beowulf's."

Aoi was able to stand on top of the nevermore but his right arm was bleeding.

Aoi thought "God damn it! I better figure out something." An idea pop in his head and he put his plan in action.

He detach the chain from one of his blades and strangled the nevermore neck. The nevermore lost altitude and plunge to where the tree was. Aoi spoke as he attaches the chain to the blade.

"I told you I'll be fine Icarus!" But Aoi's vision was blurry for him. Icarus notice Aoi fall on the dead nevermore.

"Aoi get up man. Don't tell you're warned out again?"

Aoi replied to Icarus "Solaris my friend we are growing old. I'll be fine, let me just rest. My body can handle this weather."

Icarus then yelled at his two other teammates. "Hey guys get over here now! Aoi's arm is wounded!" The two spoke as the pack of Beowulf's grew less.

"Ten four Icarus."

* * *

_Blue Ice renders the truth and my communications of others_

* * *

**A/N: Next guy coming up.**


	4. Prologue tree: Midori Miki

**A/N: Prologue 3. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Miki, a family of pirates knows for transporting goods to Vytal. They live near the harbors of Atlas. Pirates are known for stealing and using guns and blades in combat.

But the Miki family uses pistol that use the dust earth. They used to be ruthless people until they struck a partnership with the Schnee family.

They were not much of hunters but battled sea grims that threaten their vessel. They create their own pistols from scratch.

As generations pass they became more inclined in being blacksmith's. Only one individual continue the legacy his name is Midori, a thirty five year old that does not regret his crazy family name.

We now go to his perspective of the story. Forever falls a forest filled in red, but covered in snow. A battle took place between my fellow friends with the grim.

Living up to my family name is annoying. I pass that on to my son Tsuchi. But here at this forest I lay by my companion to heal Aoi. Beowulf's kept coming until I snap in anger. "To think I'm low on ammo."

Midori shot every Beowulf in front of him. Midori pulled the trigger on his empty gun and it transformed. Aoi look to see Midori's gun's have two bayonets underneath it.

"Mido are you nuts! You told me you're not good at hand-to-hand combat." Midori heard the shock Aoi. Midori thought of "I'll be fine if I die then it's a grim reminder for my son." Midori waited for Beowulf's to come at him.

The Beowulf's came but with another grim. Icarus and Aoi were shock to see a King Taijitu. Their other hunter companion ignored it as he killed the Beowulf's going to the village.

He then spoke "Icarus and Aoi help me now here!"

Midori then yelled at them "Trust me on this I have sailed many seas that's lurking with gigantic vermin." Midori threw his pistol up in the air and grabbed some bullets from his pocket. As his weapon landed in his hands the bullets went in.

His green aura allows him to move things together.

"Alright brigade of nature let's have some fun." Midori ran at the Beowulf's as he kicks them in the stomach. His kicks caused most of them to die at that moment.

The King Taijitu watches and studied Midori's movement. As the Beowulf's died rather quickly Midori aimed his pistols at the King Taijitu.

"Well now I see that you've been watching me creature? But you're the one who's dying today." The Taijitu tried strangling Midori but he escapes its grasp.

His aura allowed him to grow tree roots from the Taijitu's mouth. Midori then jabbed his two gun blades at the Taijitu. He then proceeds to rip the Taijitu's skin in half. As he rips it he shot bullets in it. The Taijitu was slain.

Midori then ran to the rest of his companions. "Alright guys let's end this party of a hunt."

* * *

_Green growth and harmony builds me stronger_

* * *

**A/N: One more prologue!**


	5. Prologue four: Jack Summers

**A/N: Prologue 4. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Summers, a family of well know archers with deadly accuracy. Their specialty is marksmen from any range. They live the country side of the continent Mistral.

In the past the family has good ties with the Arc family. Each member never used a gun in their life only a bow and arrow. Their dusts they use to fight grim are the yellow lighting dust. They are all required to carry a cross necklace with them.

Its tradition passed down to each generation. As time pass the family's legacy or archery stop. Some found it a hassle to train with the bow.

Only one man named Jack Summers brings back the legacy to the surface. Jack Summers, middle aged man that plans to retire his hunting job.

His son Kiiro Summers will pass down this tradition to his son when he is born.

We now jump into Jack's perspective of the tale.

I watch as my bow lost arrows that pierce the Beowulf's chest. I look around to my friends as they endure protecting the village.

My golden archer attire was stained in Beowulf blood. That did not stop me from killing the Beowulf's at hand. As I grab more arrows to shot at these foul beast, then there was rumbling on the ground.

My leader then spoke "What is that rumbling?" This scared me, Aoi, and Midori since we did not know what it was. The Beowulf's that were coming at me back away.

I was shock at this but saw something at the distance. It was a death stalker that was charging at us. My friends reacted with a yell "Hold your places gentlemen. Remember our academy days."

I was amused at my leader saying this. We did a combination attack to a death stalker when we attended Signal academy. Then my blue haired friend Aoi spoke "Before that let me do this!" Aoi turned around facing the Faunus village. He then stabbed his sai blades to the ground.

It caused an ice wall to wrap around the village. "This will give us enough time to deal with that death stalker." I then made a compliment to Aoi "Smart thinking Aoi."

For Aoi he ignored the compliment and dash at the death stalker. I was baffled by this and did the same.

Jack flared his yellow aura up as lighting spark around him. He saw his friend's aura's flare up like lanterns.

* * *

_Yellow joy and happiness brings wisdom_

* * *

**A/N: Chapters begin... They will be short for twenty chapters...**


	6. Elemental surge

**A/N: Chapter six. Enjoy!**

* * *

_BGM: This will be the day_

As the four battled the death stalker, an Ox Faunus was watching them from a far. The Faunus was amused by this and left his location. He was wearing black blazer attire with black gloves.

He has long black hair and red eyes. He also has a brown Ox tail with white horns.

We now move back to the four warriors. Icarus orders his friends to use their aura in sync. In their young days it was easy task to do that. But as of now with the cold weather it was hard.

They called it the elemental surge. Midori was the one who named it that because they use a certain element. Icarus uses fire, Aoi uses Ice, Midori uses earth and Jack uses lighting.

The Beowulf's watch as they fought the death stalker. Some Beowulf's tried climbing the ice wall but failed. Icarus and his friends circled around the death stalker.

"Well now my young fellow this ends now!" The death stalker then tried to swing its tail around.

Jack was hit by the tail and he screamed in pain "Damn it! Midori a little help?"

Aoi was baffled at this and spoke "I'll start of the attack guys. Icarus you're helping me. Midori help Jack quickly!" Without a word spoken by the four they follow orders.

Midori was able to get to Jack. Midori had to inject anti-poison medicine into Jacks wound. Jack right shoulder was bleeding and chunk of his flesh was gone. Midori had no other choose but to drag him.

Jack was able to get up but he was limping. Back with Icarus and Aoi they were having trouble. Aoi was able to stop the death stalker in its track. However Icarus could not burn its hard shell body.

Aoi was anger by this and spoke to Icarus. "Solaris any other plans to rid this vermin?"

Icarus replied Aoi "We just have to wait for Midori with Jack." The two arrive with no harm.

"I'm amazed the Beowulf's ignored you two."

Jack replied Icarus "That's rather a ridiculous way of putting things. Enough chit chat we need to end this and rid the Alpha Beowulf." The four stand in an equal line and ran at the helpless death stalker.

Icarus then said "Midori you're up this time."

"With due respect leader indeed." Midori then shot an earth shard at the death stalker. The shards then lay on top the death stalker's shell.

"Jack and Aoi your turn!" Jack shot an arrow and Aoi threw his chain sai blades as he directed it to the death stalker.

The arrow Jack shot duplicated into a rain of arrows. They all landed on the back of the death stalker rendering it paralyzed.

The chain Aoi threw extended to grab on to the death stalkers tail. The chain made its way back to Aoi's position. Aoi spoke as he held on the chain with all his might.

"Icarus end it now. Let's rip this vermin to shred's." Icarus split his blade in half and charge at the death stalker.

The blades then burn hotter as it burned the snow. Jack pulled out another arrow to finish the death stalker. Midori put his pistols together as he waited for Icarus to deal the blow to the death stalker.

Aoi activated his aura as it made its way to the death stalker via the chain. As Icarus rushed at the death stalker the alpha Beowulf appeared.

Icarus was waiting for it as it watches them slaughter the death stalker. Icarus impaled his burning flames and jump backwards to his teammates.

Midori shot his energy shot and Jack shot his arrow. The death stalker screamed as its inside's are becoming cold. Its shell was melting showing its black flesh.

Aoi retracted his chain back to its normal state. The arrow multiplied again and shot every inch of the death stalkers body.

It then got electrocuted while being rolled over by the gigantic energy ball. It then blew up causing the death stalker to be in pieces.

This caused the alpha Beowulf to die also. The other Beowulf's watch as their pack leader was slain. They then started to howl in anger and charge at them.

Icarus notice the Beowulf's and formed a flame barrier around his teammates. Aoi snatch the alpha Beowulf's head and they set of to the Faunus village.

All of the Beowulf's back off from them as they saw their fellow pack mates became ashes. The Beowulf's decided to leave.

* * *

**A/N: Almost similar to team JNPRS and RWBY combine. Till next chapter.**


	7. Faunus talk

**A/N: Chapter 7. Enjoy!**

* * *

As the hunting group got back to the village no one was harmed. Aoi undid his Ice wall to signal the Faunus they are safe.

The Faunus village was small but sustained wooden walls to keep grims out. The leader of the village spoke to the four.

He is an old wolf Faunus that the four know.

"Icarus, Aoi, Midori, and Jack thank you for another request my boys."

Icarus replied the old man "Sir these are the type of things we do. We are just happy to help out. Just like when I married your daughter."

The old man spoke as he walks away "You four are just the same kids I know. Noble and Courageous men with a know reputation's. Till next time my fellow friend's."

The guards that watch over the old man took the alpha Beowulf's head.

To Icarus disbelief they were not give a feast.

Then Midori spoke "That was rather odd don't you think guys? Usually if we do a favor for him he allows us to stay in the village for one night." Icarus kept thinking as his teammates talk.

"Well Midori he may have his reasons. I'm guessing after what our society is doing to the Faunus people."

Aoi reacted to Jack's statement "Indeed you are. My family bloodline saw them as an animal. But I see them as equal beings to humans." Icarus train of thought vanishes.

"Well we out of most people respect them. Others don't which I despise the most."

Jack spoke "Well Icarus I wish we can have peaceful ties with the Faunus." Aoi spoke to cut of what Midori was going to say.

"My family still haunts me that in the future there will be a Faunus terrorist group." This made the four silent as they walk into Vytal. No one talk the four only think.

Icarus broke the silence "Let's head to my apartment to discuss this matter…" Aoi and Midori nodded their heads in agreement.

Jack was undecided and spoke "I'll catch up with you guys later. I need to buy some arrows from a weapon shop first."

Icarus spoke "Well see you there Jack." The tree that was with Icarus is staying in Vale for a month.

It required them to stay because of the construction of a new school. But the construction is being made on a small island of the coast. They are going to call it Beacon academy.

The officials ask them to stay there to slay any grim that interferer's with the project.

* * *

**A/N: I would appreciate a review. I'm not begging for one. But it would be nice for one. Till next chapter!**


	8. Chitchat confession and arrival

**A/N: Chapter eight. Enjoy!**

* * *

In Icarus apartment the tree waited for Jack to arrive but he did not come back it was already a day since he said he was going to get arrows.

This worried the tree and they were ordered to be on the island where Beacon is being constructed today.

"Dear god we need to search for Jack. This is getting bizarre now." Aoi gave the worried Icarus a glare.

Midori saw the glare and spoke "Watch your words Solaris. Ying is getting annoyed." All of a sudden someone door belled. This made the tree stand from their sits.

"Midori that could be Jack, I hope it is." As they got to the door someone screamed. This made the tree open the door to see the commotion.

To their disbelief it was Jack. He was protecting a helpless child from a Beowulf. Icarus was baffled because Jack had a Beowulf on his back. Jack leaned back as the dead Beowulf fell.

Afterwards he spoke to the little girl. "Little one it's dangerous to be by yourself. Where are your parents?"The little girl has cyan hair and is wearing a blue shirt and black pants. Icarus notices the girl and knows who it was.

Jack then look at Icarus with curious eyes.

"Icarus explain to me where is your son? This little girl told me her daddy forgot her."

Once Icarus heard this his red eye's change to black. "OH FOR GOODNESS SAKE ISAAC!"

Icarus ran to the kitchen to call up his son. As he dialed numbers Jack and Icarus granddaughter came inside the apartment. Midori was laughing too hard that Aoi had to punch his mouth. With Icarus he was able to reach his son's number.

Icarus then got an answer form Isaac. "Hey dad what's up?"

Icarus then yelled in anger. "Hello son care to tell me WHY you forgot your daughter?"

Isaac then freaks out in shock "Oh shit! Before you yell dad, I'll be picking her up right now."

Icarus took a deep breath and spoke "When you come I'll tell you something important. See you then son. By the way if your mother was here she would be slapping you."

Icarus then hanged up the phone and went to the living room. The first person to response to Icarus entering the room was his granddaughter.

"Grandpa Icarus will daddy be able to get me?"

Icarus replied in a happy tone "Dawn your daddy will be here in a few minutes."

Dusk replied Icarus "Okay grandpa but who are these guys?"

Aoi and Midori were chuckling softly. Jack was just smiling in amusement. Icarus notices his friend's action. But that did not stop him from replying his granddaughter.

"These people are my friends. We are about to leave to protect a construction site." After a few minutes someone door belled.

"Dawn your farther is here. I'll help you get the door." Icarus opens the door to see his son Isaac. Dawn ran up to Isaac and hugs him.

"Daddy!" said the happy Dawn. Icarus then looks at Isaac with glares. Isaac knows it was time he takes the weapons his farther made for his grandchildren.

Isaac spoke to his daughter "Dawn wait inside the car with mommy. I'll be getting something from grandpa." Dawn nodded her head and went inside the white limo.

Isaac closed the door and spoke to Icarus. The two men had the same hair and eye color except the attire and heritage. Isaac wore tuck red polo and black pants with white fingerless gloves.

Isaac is half wolf Faunus and half human. Out of most Faunus he has no tail or ears. He only has fangs of a wolf and their vision. As they walk in the basement it was filled with weapons of all kinds.

But there was a set of weapons in glass, each one having a name on it. Icarus then pulled his blade out.

"Son back away right now." Isaac obeyed his father's orders and moved inches away from him. Icarus then swung his blade like a Frisbee at the eleven glass cases containing a weapon.

Icarus then pulled a string to call his blade back to him.

Isaac question Icarus "Farther why did you need to do that? Also why are you giving my children their weapons already? They need time to learn with the wooden one. Farther tell me why are you doing this early?" Icarus hears Isaac's words and sighed.

"I did that because in the future I'll be dead already. All the weapons I've made are only prototypes except the ones my grandchildren will have. I'm giving it to them early because I had a dream that you will die by someone. This is a future that will not change. I'm sorry to tell you this but be warned. This time listen to me just this time please. Your mother is already dead. Live up to my reputation please."

Isaac felt something hitting his heart. With those words from his farther he sighed in sadness. Icarus then wraps each weapon in cloth and gave it to Isaac.

Icarus then spoke to his depress son "Come my boy make the best of your life while you still can with your friends and family." The two walk up from the basement back to the surface. Isaac calm down and put the weapons in the limo trunk. Icarus said farewells to his grown up son Isaac.

* * *

In the limo Dawn asked Isaac something "Daddy what did grandpa give you?" Isaac tried his best not to show his sadness.

He was able to speck properly "Dawn he gave you guys presents for you guys birthday."

As curious as Dawn was she said "What is the presents he gave to me and my siblings?"

Isaac laughed and replied Dawn "It's a secret wait till it's your birthday." Dawn then decided to do puppy eyes to her dad.

Isaac looked at his daughter in annoyance and spoke "Dawn that will not work on me." Dawn gave up afterwards and slept. We now go back to Icarus group as they prepare to leave.

* * *

Icarus was the one feeling bitter about this request.

Jack had to cheer up his leader "Icarus doesn't feel down that fate swipes up our feet. Be happy about we still here as friends. As of Aoi and Mido they have it rough, being a slave worker to the damn Schnee dust company."

Aoi reacted by throwing his sai blade at the wall.

"Jack shut it; the Schnee current heir does not know I have a heart towards Faunus. If I did express that they would have killed my family. My own mother abuses me if I disobeyed her orders. Now then end that chat at there." Midori then pointed a gun at Jack.

"Listen here Jack Summers I would not be here if my farther refused the Schnee family deal."

Icarus then snaps "ENOUGH YOU TREE!" This made everyone silent.

Icarus then continue to speck "We're about to leave. Has anyone forgotten to do anything to send to their family?"

Aoi said "Nope I've sent my letters to my family."

Midori said "Finish doing things. But here's a bit of info on certain Faunus. Some of them are stealing boxes of dust on the rail ways. Another is rumored I heard in Atlas." This made the four men stay in silents.

Aoi broke the silence "Alright, but what is the Atlas rumor Mido?" Midori sighed as he nudges his head to remember. It pops in his head at how descriptive it is.

"To start it of I heard that the Schnee dust company assaulted a Faunus village. Some Faunus survived the assault. One told me that the village became a mining site for dust crystals."

Midori then pointed his gun at Aoi. "Also tell me this Aoi. Were you involved in that incident?" Aoi's heart skips a beat. Aoi fell to his knees and spoke in a stoic way.

"Midori I was part of it. But I couldn't stop them. They told me if I interfere my family contract with Schnee family will be cut off." Midori put his gun away.

"With that aside Aoi let's move on to leaving." After that they left to the construction site by an airship.

Little did they know an Ox Faunus was following them. When they arrive they were surprised to see Beacon will be a big school.

Out of nowhere a man yelled at them "Hey you hunters since your all here. Help us eliminate some grim that still lurk on the top part of this island. This will take a year to create, sorry if it was supposed to be a mouth. Officials told us at the last minute. NOW GET TO WORK!"

The four groaned in annoyance as it became a high school crude all over again.

The man that yelled at them said "I forgot one thing the dorms for this school is done. Some people are in their preparing the opening of the new school."

The four men had to unpack their things inside the dorms. After that they left the dorm and started scouting the large construction site.

As they scouted Icarus spoke "This is our last adventure together guys. Make it the best we never had before." After Icarus said that the group of four men split up to kill any grim. As the construction went on grims tried stopping it.

* * *

**A/N: The feels coming from this chapter. Two more chapters for these guys then their sons turn. For that Ox Faunus you will know in due time.**


	9. Last day part one

**A/N: I forgot upload this 12/21/13. I was busy doing things. Not like anyone read O.C stuff from me. Oh well I'll just type because I can.**

* * *

The months passed as it got to the point the four men were tired each day.

Aoi was getting letters from the Schnee family. Jack heard his grandchild is a girl instead. Midori received letters from his son. Icarus was given letters from his grandchildren. With this thing going on in their home land they wanted to leave. But they could not leave, only grim that attack the site were Beowulf's.

Every day it was the same routine, wake up early, eat, scout, and rest. It was already the New Year and the grims stop attacking.

It was an odd behavior but a new type of grim was lurking in the shadows. This new grim came up as construction workers talk.

Jack heard the conversation and told his teammates. "I heard some workers are gone like thin air. They say a grim eats them alive. It only happens in the night shift when we sleep." With that in their mind they sent letters to their family. Notifying them they may be dead by the time Beacon is finish.

The only thing left to finish up Beacon was the training ground and the cliff panels. It was the four men's last day. They decided to slay this foul monster that the workers fear of. Not much is known about this grim except it's like a nevermore and Beowulf combine in one body.

When Aoi and Midori heard of this info it terrified them.

"If this beast can kill us it's a reminder to aspirating hunters and huntress to cooperate with each other" said the humble Icarus.

Jack then said "Interesting word of wisdom my fellow leader and friend."

Aoi calm down and spoke "If it kills us together. It may shock our family members. But at this point it does not matter. We are given orders to eliminate any grim."

Midori interrupted and spoke "Now then let's eliminate that vermin of a monster." The four then circled around each other, they then held their weapons up high as they touch each other.

The four spoke in sync "As sworn brothers to heart. Bring us glory and a formal end to a long journey together. Let's begin the noble hunt." The four headed outside the dorms.

However bump into a young man wearing shaded glass spectacles and a dark green scarf with a small purple cross-shaped emblem on it. He wears an unzipped black suit over a black buttoned vest, with a green undershirt underneath. Also wears white gloves, black trouser shoes, and dark green long pants. He has pale tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes.

Midori was surprised at this. Aoi was angry because Icarus shoved him to the ground.

Icarus spoke to the man "Forgive me young fellow. I was in a bit of a rush but we are leaving today if we can."

Aoi then screamed at Icarus "You damn dolt you're talking to the appointed headmaster of Beacon!" Icarus got up and also as the man he bumped into.

The man dusted of his clothing and spoke "I should be the one forgiving sir. I was not looking where I was going. Also the names Ozpin nice to meet you fine gentlemen." Out of nowhere a women called Ozpin name in rage.

Ozpin thought "Great now Glynda Goodwitch."

Ozpin spoke to Icarus "Well it's been nice knowing you four at this moment. Right now I'm busy. Before you four depart what is your names?" Midori grew impatient and answered Ozpin.

"I'm Midori Miki. The people around me are Icarus Solaris, Aoi Ying, and this is Jack Summers. Remember our names well young man. Now we will take our leave goodbye."

The four then left Ozpin as they ran near the cliff catapults. When they got there it was quiet. No worker was there at all. This made the four nervous knowing grim can be smart.

Out of nowhere a black beast came up flying by the cliff screaming in anger. Strangely an Ox Faunus was on top the so called grim.

This caught Icarus attention and spoke "Did you guys see that?"

Midori replied his leader "Indeed we did, but whom?"

Aoi then said "Forget about what we saw. All we need to do is kill that thing." The Ox Faunus descended down into forest. The four men did not see the Faunus.

They were more focus on the enormous grim. The grim has wings and tails of a nevermore. Has a body of a Beowulf looking reptile.

Jack was baffled at this grim. He heard stories from his family such grims exist. People in the old days called it the Kato.

They called it that name because an elderly Kato weighs 5 tons. Also it can kill anything like a mere worm. Before they charge at the grim Jack spoke in fear.

"Icarus, Aoi, and Midori let's be careful. Remember how I joke the Kato grim are not real. Well this is a Kato grim we are about to kill. We will not be able to get out of this situation." This stunned the tree of them.

Midori then said "Well will survive this together. Let's believe in ourselves. Now let's begin shall we?"

Icarus then spoke "I have notified the workers to proceed on working by the cliffs. We will distract the Kato into the forest."

The four agreed and drop down from the forest cliff into the forest. The Kato grim had his eyes lock on his prey. The workers the Kato ate were not satisfying for the beast.

The Kato wanted more; he wanted to fight people to death.

* * *

**A/N: I'm only assuming that Ozpin was about fourty before beacon was made. The four will die the next chapter. The Kato idea came from looking at the Nevermore and Beowulf closely if they make up a grifon. Kato means add/increase. Well any way hope everyone is enjoying their holiday. Sadly it's not snowing in the 808 state(Hawaii)**

** Crossnoblebond out**

* * *

_"I'm a damn Tsundere" Aoi Ying_


	10. Last day part two

**A/N: Old timer O.C's dies. Enjoy!**

* * *

_BGM: Holy Orders 3 _

* * *

Once Icarus, Aoi, Midori, and Jack landed down into the forest, they have a herd of Boarbatusks circling around them.

Aoi decided to speck "Guys ignore these grim. We need to lure out the Kato in the open." All of a sudden Midori jumped as the recoil of his bullets flung him to the air.

"Let me handle these guys" said Midori. He then spins shot multiple bullets at the ten Boarbatusks surrounding them. Midori safely landed on the ground and started running with his team.

"Okay with that over let's continue to lure out the Kato" said Jack. The Kato was waiting for the four in the clearing. Icarus was surprised to see so many grims lurking in the forest they were in.

When they got into the clearing of the forest they saw ten packs of Beowulf's.

Icarus was shock and said "OH SHIT!"

Aoi then spoke "All you jump I'll freeze them in my tracks.

Jack then said "You better not screw up like last time Aoi. I'll shot a rain of arrows under their positions."

Midori spoke "Brilliant Idea you two." Then the Kato tried assaulting them but they side step. Aoi threw his sai blades in the air as he summoned four glyphs under him and his friends.

The glyphs send them up in the air while Aoi guided his sai blade to the ground. The sai blade then impaled the ground. It caused the grass to be Ice that crawled up to the Beowulf's legs.

The sai blade extended back to Aoi as he descended. Aoi was using his aura to balance the blade.

Aoi then said "Jack do it now!" Jack then shot his arrow in the air as it multiplied into more arrows. The arrows then descended to the Beowulf's position.

Suddenly the arrows were sparking yellow. It indicates that the arrow will detonate in a ball of lighting. When it detonated it electrified the ten Beowulf packs. The four descended down to the ground as the Kato tried snatching them.

But the Kato miss, it then made Midori fall to the ground instantly.

Midori yelled as he fell to the ground hard "Damn that Kato, knocking off my descent." Icarus, Aoi, and Jack safely descended and help Midori up.

"Thanks Icarus."

"No problem Mido. Now let's fine a good area to kill that Kato." They ran deeper into the forest to see a small alter.

When they got there a King Taijitu was coming at them.

Aoi was annoyed at this and spoke "What the hell, why is there another grim coming at us?! It's like someone plan to stop us from slaying the Kato."

The four then ran at the grim to end it quickly so they can slay the Kato. Icarus jumped on to the King Taijitu to burn it to shred. He stabbed his blade to the King Taijitu as he ran up to its neck.

The King Taijitu split in half but Aoi froze its body like a sculpture.

Aoi spoke "Icarus let's use this King Taijitu body to attack the Kato." Midori laughed at how dumb that plan work. Jack shot glares at Midori.

Jack spoke "Midori its better than nothing plus it can easily kill us."

Midori stop laughing and spoke "Alright, let do it!" Aoi summoned his glyphs to fling the King Taijitu's body in the air.

Once it was in the air the Kato descended to the dead body. But it did not know it was a trap. Aoi used his chain to restrain the King Taijitu's body from ripping apart.

It was an intense tug of war to see who was stronger, the Ying assassin or the legendary Kato?

As Aoi distracted the Kato, Midori shot earth shards bullets to the Kato to slow it down. The Kato suddenly slowly descended to the ground.

Aoi was happy their plan was working until something happen. The Kato let go of the King Taijitu and ascended back to the skies. Aoi was flung to a pile of trees with the King Taijitu attach to his chain.

Aoi coughed up a load of blood and tried to talk. "Guys…Help…Me." Midori was shock to see Aoi hurt already.

Midori panic and spoke "Aoi I don't think my healing will do anything. Just hang on buddy, we can make it. You just need to rest." Icarus and Jack was shock their initial plan failed.

Icarus gave Jack worried eyes and spoke "Ja…Jack is there any other plan to kill this thing thin?" Jack was speechless what was going on.

Midori was able to pick up Aoi and run from the Kato. Aoi was still able to stand because he was using his aura.

Midori spoke "What the next course of action leader?"

Icarus had an idea pop into his head and spoke "Guys follow me. I'll tell you about my plan. But first let's head into the forest. Believe me in this, we are not teenagers anymore. We got to believe in ourselves."

The other tree know they must put their differences aside and listen to their leader and friend.

Jack spoke "But one condition we have to use about fifty percent of our aura." No one care what was at stake and put their plan in action. The Kato followed them into the forest filled with trees.

When he checks where the four were they were waiting behind the trees. The Kato did not know which tree they were hiding behind. In deep frustration he screamed.

When it screamed Icarus yelled "This is checkmate you foul beast. Now be gone!" Jack was on the top of the trees and shot an arrow that was sparking to fast to the ground.

Aoi tied up the Kato's stomach with his chain as it enclosed its body in ice. Midori shot a boulder down on to the Kato's back. Midori shot all the trees surrounding the Kato. The trees then started to close in on the Kato. Jack arrow caused a yellow thunder clap to strike the Kato's body.

The Kato screamed in pain. When it came to Aoi there was a small blizzard freezing the Kato with ice shards. Aoi enclosed the Kato in a huge ice cube.

When Midori shot the Kato, its frozen prison broke open causing it to be crush by the boulder. It made a gigantic crater that surrounds the Kato.

Afterwards he shot the trees causing them to go onto the Kato's body. Icarus was last as his whole blade was burning.

The Kato was weakening and restrained by the elements of nature. Jack, Midori, and Aoi surrounded the Kato. All four of them surrounded the beast and stab it with their weapons.

Jack stab his sparking arrow, Aoi stab his two cold chilling sai blades, Midori stab his two sharp bayonets, and Icarus stab his two swords to the beast. The four applied a lot of force to the beast that their aura connected each other.

The four slash the Kato sideways and landing a downward slash on its body. Each of the four men yelled a finishing move name.

Icarus yelled out "DYNAMIC FLAMES OF JUDGEMENT!"

Aoi yelled out "MUGEN ICE SLASH!"

Midori yelled out "RISING EARTH!"

Jack yelled out "OVERDRIVE SURGE!" As the four stop attacking the Kato started to feel weaker.

Blood spewed out of the Kato's whole body and faded like dust. The four felt happy they slain the Kato for good. The four felt exhausted and decided to head back to the cliff.

* * *

When they arrived at the cliff the catapult panels were finish. All of a sudden the four heard a sinister voice they knew before.

"Well how's it been assholes?" Icarus was shock it was an old classmate he know before in signal academy.

Icarus spoke "Is that you Hara? I thought you died?"

Midori cut of Hara's words "You damn sadistic Ox faunus. I thought you would have been dead after that incident you caused before?"

Hara laughed in amusement and spoke "Oh that incident, it was fun doing that shit. But let's cut to the present. I finally have a son who is hunting your grandchildren!"

Hara then ran up behind the four and spoke again "By the way this is your guy's death spot with me. We can die together as friends."

Hara smiled then blood spewed out of the four men's body.

They all screamed in pain and spoke in sync "We were not friends to begin with Hara." All four were still holding their weapons. They decided to transfer their aura into the weapons.

Hara look at the cliff and turned around. Hara notice them holding their weapons and kick their weapons on the side. Icarus and his friends were able to transfer their aura successfully.

Hara kicked each of them to death till their face turned into mush and their bones crack. Hara laughed like a madman and use their blood to paint out a message.

Hara tried looking for their weapons but gave up, because he kicked them to the dorms. Hara stabbed a dagger to his stomach and send himself down to the cliff to die.

As he fell he spoke in a happy way "I finally killed the idiots who ruined my plans at Signal. But the rest is up to my son Tatsuga to do. Good bye pathetic world!"

Hara then laughed till he fell to the ground. His body lay their like a crazy man should be.

For Icarus, Aoi, Midori, and Jack they died but their spirit lies in their weapons.

When Ozpin reach the cliff to check something he was stunned to see the four men he meets dead. He read the message written in blood.

It said "To whom is wondering, I a Faunus killed these fine men that took away my glory."

Ozpin decided to bury their bodies somewhere in Beacon. Ozpin also found their weapons and sent it to their sons.

* * *

This brings to the end of the old generation to the new generation. The torch of the family legacy passes on. Isaac Solaris, Kori Ying, Tsuchi Miki, and Kiro Summers must take up the last names. Now fate is push on them to the breaking point.

* * *

**A/N: The next four O.C's then the real show begins. **


	11. Isaac Solaris

**A/N: I finally upload again. Been enjoying life lately. Enjoy**

* * *

In the house of the Solaris they were awaken by the cries of grown man. Isaac couldn't believe the letter he was reading.

The letter said "To the Solaris family. To Whom It May Concern Icarus Solaris has died. He was killed by a rare grim killed the Kata. The only things left were his blade. It is being transported by me, Ozpin. I understand you're lost whoever I sent this letter to."

Isaac wife, Vanessa comforts him with a hug. Vanessa is a wolf Faunus with blue long hair, and blue eyes. The two were in the kitchen reading the letter together.

Isaac was furious that he accidently woke up his children. Vanessa decided to speck to the depress Isaac.

"Honey I understand your grief. You should take your off from teaching today." Isaac snaps and grabbed Vanessa by the neck. Isaac shoved her to the wall.

Isaac spoke in anger "Vanessa it's not that. It's just I have to quiet my job. My dad told me if he dies I have to take his place." Isaac let go of his wife as tears ran through his eyes.

Isaac hugged Vanessa tightly and spoke "Vanessa I'm sorry. I just could not control my anger."

Little did Isaac know his son Dusk was peeking on them. Isaac did not notice him and kept talking to Vanessa.

All of a sudden there was a sound of a door bell. Dusk jumped in shock and ran back upstairs to his room were his siblings were wide awake. Isaac called of the hug with Vanessa and went to the door.

They live in a large mansion somewhere in Vale. Isaac got to the door and opened it to see a man with white hair.

Isaac spoke "You must be Ozpin the appointed headmaster for beacon academy correct?"

Ozpin spoke "Indeed I am the headmaster of Beacon. But here is your father's blade; also I sense an aura in it." Isaac gently grabbed the blade and felt the aura surge to him.

Ozpin turned around and spoke "If it comes a time you die sir. I'll watch over your children, till then the next heir of the Solaris family." Before Isaac could closed the door he grabbed Ozpin arms tightly. Isaac spoke as his eyes turned black.

"Ozpin I have a feeling you have meet with my farther. But how did you hear about my future death?" Ozpin spoke as he tried to get out of Isaac grip.

"A man named Qrow Rose. He lives somewhere on Vytal. Find him to know the truth. Now if you'll excuse me I have to delivery tree more weapons to tree other families."

Isaac let go of Ozpin and spoke "Before you go. I know the other tree family's but do you need help going to the other continents?"

Ozpin spoke "I'll be fine my kind sir. I like doing things my way that I'm pleased with." Ozpin left the property of the Solaris family.

Back with Isaac he held on the Crimson blade in the master bed room. Victoria told all the kids to eat because school is today, except the youngest that is tree years old.

Isaac felt weird holding his father's blade.

Suddenly he heard a fainted voice telling him "Mend the flames son." Isaac thought it was a ghost but ignored it and put the sword in the closest. Little did Isaac know his father's soul resided in the blade.

* * *

**A/N: Isaac has a eleven children. Rate, Review, and happy holidays.**


	12. Kori Ying

**A/N: Did this in one day so enjoy.**

* * *

The heir of the Ying family was baffled that his father died. He was reading the letter but shed no tears of sadness. He was a duplicate of his farther, appearance, and looks.

Kori felt bad it was his turn to be the next assassin. He was in his library reading the letter and threw his sai blade at it.

He spoke "Great I have to endure insults from that jerk William Schnee. He has no pity over Faunus but not like his farther." Kori sighed in sorrow and heard a door bell.

He was with his young butler and spoke "Dorobo get the door please and bring my guess here." Kori's butler replied with a nod. The butler has gold silk short hair and blue eyes, his name is Paji Dorobo. Paji opened up the library to get the door. Kori then closed the door to grab his sai blade pinned to the wall.

When Paji greeted Ozpin he spoke "Good day sir what do you need from the Ying family? I'm the butler of the family."

Ozpin replied in a formal tone "I would like to speck to the heir of the Ying family. I have his father's weapon to delivery to him. Also may I know your name youngster?"

Paji replied Ozpin "My name is Paji Dorobo sir, also my master was expecting you Ozpin. I'll guide you where he is now."

Ozpin followed the butler Paji. Ozpin enter in an odd type of mansion. It looks like a Japanese house but had a rich feel to it. The walls were painted with an ice like texture. Paji arrived near the library door.

Paji knock on it and spoke "Master your guest is here. You may open the door now."

Kori spoke "Dorobo get a bottle of champagne." Paji spoke as his master open the library door.

"Indeed I'll do master." Paji set of to the basement for one champagne bottle. Kori then greeted Ozpin with a formal handshake.

Ozpin spoke "You must be Aoi Ying's son right?" The two then sat in light blue chairs to pass the time.

Kori spoke "Yes I'm the son of Aoi Ying. I was baffled by that letter you sent me. However it was an inevitable fate for my father."

Ozpin then spoke "With that aside your father's blade is still in good condition. But it feels odd holding it." Paji arrived in the library to see Kori questioned Ozpin.

"What feels odd about the blade Ozpin?"

Ozpin spoke "It feels as if a spirit resides in it." Paji interrupted the two men as he pours champagne in the glass cup. As Paji finish doing that Kori drank the whole thing.

Kori then spoke "I believe you on that Ozpin. I feel his presence because in my head something is telling me something." Ozpin sat up and walk up to Kori and gave him the sai blades.

Ozpin spoke "Thank you for the drink Kori Ying. I'll be taking my leave." Kori did not stop Ozpin and let him leave. Once Kori closed the front door he spoke to his butler.

"Paji if ever I die you have two choices. One is watch over my son or depart ways with my family."

Paji then gave Kori looks of sorrow and spoke "Master if anything I will help your son." Kori then left the library to make a call.

Kori spoke as he went upstairs to check his son. "Isaac we will be meeting each other again friend."

* * *

**A/N: Kori and Isaac are best friends. **

**Dorobo means thief.**


	13. Tsuchi Miki

**A/N: I did not expect to upload it on christmas day. But did.**

* * *

The pirate leader of the Drake incorporation is enjoying his party until he was given a letter. His companion's gave him the letter to read. The leader announced his lad's that he has to deal with personal things. He then left the boat to reach his house that was near the docks.

Tsuchi Miki a man who resembled his father. However Tsuchi wears a dark green pirate blazer, black formal shoes, and pitch dark green pants. As he walks towards the house he threw away the letter he just read. Tsuchi spoke "This must suck for my son. His grandpa is dead and I will be next."

Tsuchi mention this because he was been lately getting treats from a group called White Fang. Tsuchi would always get bother to help Faunus.

However he could not do that because the Schnee dust company ordered them to import dust only. Another thing was other pirates try to subdue the Drake Inc.

We now go back to the current events. As Tsuchi went up to his house he notices Ozpin and Glynda. He was shock of their arrival.

Tsuchi then ran to them and spoke "Hello fine sir and lady forgive me. I am having a party in my boat. Also is this regarding the letter you gave me?" Ozpin turned around to see who was talking.

Ozpin then spoke "Yes this is regarding about the letter."

Tsuchi spoke "I have not much time to talk but I will mention something to you sir." Ozpin questioned Tsuchi as he gave the two guns to Tsuchi.

"What would that something be?"

Tsuchi spoke as he put away the guns in his pockets. "A group of Faunus in White Fang threatens me to attack my company. That is why I need to head back to my boat." Glynda then gave anger glares to Tsuchi.

"By any chance do you have a child?"

Tsuchi spoke as he ran to his boat "Yes I do. However he is fine. Goodbye you two." Glynda was going to say something but halted by Ozpin words.

Ozpin sighed and spoke "That was rather quick we can now move on to the last person." Ozpin then started to walk back up in town.

Back with Tsuchi he felt bad departing ways with the people he meets. As Tsuchi got back to his boat he felt a presence of disturbed spirit. Tsuchi check the weapon Ozpin gave to him and was amazed.

Tsuchi spoke "This aura is my father's. I guess him mastering the aura transfer has pros and cons." Tsuchi then put the weapons back in his pocket.

Tsuchi then heard a voice as he enter his boat "Live up to the Miki family name well son. While you still have chance in your life. Do my technique once you feel your about to die." Tsuchi heard this and shed a tear.

He then thought as he enters a lively room filled with his pirates.

"This is all for my son to inherit. What a shame it might go to waste. Luckily I made a weapon for my son but I'll tweak it more."

Then the same voice came to him "Wise choice you have made eh son." Tsuchi then began enjoying his company party.

After ten minutes he felt a disturbed presence.

He then yelled at his followers "All hands on deck now. The White Fang are here to play. All men on battle station NOW!" Tsuchi followers screamed in awe and did so.

* * *

**A/N: We will come back to Tsuchi later. One more intro of 2nd batch O.C's then it gets darker theme's.**


	14. Kiro Summers

**A/N: Last chapter for christmas day. Enjoy!**

* * *

In a large scale farm the next hunter of the Summers family is watching his daughter play with the farm animals.

He then thought of something "I such a liar to my father. I just did not want to tell him his grandchild is a girl. It goes against our morals. If it's a boy they are trained to hunt. But if it's a girl they deal with food and housing stuff. My family legacy is dying I have to restore it."

Kiro Summers looks like his father but his hair color is black. Kiro grabs his daughter to bring inside their house. When he got there someone was knocking on the door. He then told his daughter to go to her mother.

His daughter did that and Kiro went to the door. Kiro lives in a normal two store house. His family owns the largest amount of land. Kiro already read the letter he was given by Ozpin.

He was already worried because he will be haunted by his dead dad. Kiro opens the door to see Ozpin. Kiro greeted Ozpin with a firm hand shake.

Kiro spoke "Good afternoon Ozpin, nice to meet you."

Ozpin spoke "Greetings sir, I see you are Jack Summer son."

Kiro spoke "Indeed I am now please come in. I usually don't get guest coming here."

Ozpin came into see the house was not fancy compared to Isaac Solaris, and Kori Ying. The house walls are painted in dark yellow. Ozpin notice the living room was near a kitchen. Kiro guided Ozpin to the kitchen to talk. Ozpin sat down near the wooden table. Kiro sat the opposite side of where Ozpin sat.

Ozpin started the conversation between them. "I did not tell any of the other families in this letter but it's regarding also a man and a grim."

Kiro then spoke in an anger tone "Who is that man you speck of. Also what grim sir Ozpin?"

Ozpin replied Kiro who was mad "When I found your father dead body someone left a message in blood on the ground, at the end of the message had a person name."

Kiro then cut of what Ozpin was going to say "Wait don't tell me it was a man named Hara is it?"

Ozpin was shock that Kiro was right and spoke "I'm afraid it is my kind sir. I'm assuming your father was killed by him."

Kiro then spoke "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?"

Ozpin spoke "I'm telling the truth but tell me what connection does your father have with Hara?"

Kiro then took a deep breath and spoke in a calm way. All of a sudden he coughed up a load of blood.

Ozpin was shock this suddenly happen and spoke "Are you okay?" Kiro spoke as he wipe of the blood on his mouth and neck.

"Sir Ozpin I'm fine, as for about the connections Hara has to my father."

Kiro then paused to remember "Oh now I remember when I attended Signal academy with my friends he tried killing us."

Ozpin spoke "For what purpose?"

Kiro replied "He hated us to the core and my father so much. Hara was jealous of my father's friends."

Kiro then questioned Ozpin "What grim is it sir Ozpin? If it's a Kato don't tell me. They are hard to kill if you don't know what you're doing."

The kitchen became quiet and Ozpin spoke again. "That all I needed to know. I'll be taking my leave and giving you your father's weapon to you. Also before I leave may I ask you something?"

Kiro spoke "Why yes I'm open to any question sir Ozpin. What is it?"

Ozpin replied "You have a child right?"

Kiro replied "Yes I do why you are asking me that?"

Ozpin spoke "If it ever comes a time you die. Your child can freely attend my academy."

Kiro spoke "I'll be glad to have my daughter attend your academy."

Ozpin spoke in joy "Very well, here is your father's weapon." Ozpin sat up from his chair and left. When Ozpin completely left Kiro felt bad.

Kiro did not tell Ozpin the whole thing about Hara. Kiro did not want Ozpin to know him and his friend's families are bounded by a curse Hara place on them.

Kiro grabbed his father's bow and felt aura going in his body.

Kiro then heard a voice in his head "I know you lied to me in that letter son. At least you gave life to a beautiful daughter. There are some rules we need to break in our family code." Kiro let go of the bow to check his wife and daughter.

Kiro then thought "Now hell will break loose. At least meeting my sworn brothers one last time is better than nothing." The fate Hara gave them is they die together in the same place. But consequence of that is the children's childhood is shatter and lives without their parents.

* * *

_What a sad fate is it? Very inevitable fate to avoid._

* * *

**A/N: Now expect the crazy tension rise even more.**


	15. Meeting the Rose family

**A/N: New chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

In the school Beacon academy, Ozpin was amazed at the fully constructed academy. However he felt bad for the people that risk their lives to protect it.

In the mist of it all someone was plotting something. Ozpin was tired from traveling around the continents. With Ozpin aside we move to Isaac Solaris.

* * *

Isaac was traveling around Vytal on foot. His wife was worried that was a foolish idea. However the place he is going is in the snowy mountains. Their lives a man he has to speck to. The thought of going there is dangerous; Beowulf's lurk in that area.

Isaac was confident he can handle it. Once Isaac got there it was a long walk, as Beowulf's ambush him. Isaac killed each Beowulf in his way. He skinned the Beowulf's skin and used it to warp his cold body. Isaac was able to see a wooden house from a far. He looked at a letter he was given by Ozpin for directions.

Isaac was following the directions to his destination. He got in front of the wooden house and knock on it. After knocking the door no one open the door. Isaac knocks again and someone open the door.

Isaac notices a man taller than him. He has black hair and black eyes. He is wearing a black jacket with a red shirt and grey pants. He was holding a grey hat and a simple scythe.

Isaac spoke in shock "Hello sir, by any chance are you Qrow Rose?"

Qrow Rose spoke "I'm the one and only Qrow Rose. What does a man like you come to see me?"

Isaac was scared at his tone of voice and spoke "I-I have come to see you sir Qrow. It's about a future Ozpin mentioned to me."

Qrow then widen his eyes in shock and spoke "That Ozpin telling you that? Well it's a fate you can't break out of."

Isaac then gave death glares at Qrow and spoke "Tell me the truth NOW, before I snap!" Isaac grabbed Qrow by the neck.

Qrow spoke at the furious Isaac "I'll give proof to you sir. Now come inside its cold out here." Isaac let go of Qrow and came inside. Isaac notices two girls playing together in the living room. On the coach was a couple watching the two kids plays. Qrow whisper something to the couple and nodded their heads.

Qrow then spoke "Come follow me."

Isaac followed Qrow and spoke "Where are we going talk about this?" Qrow then told Isaac to hush as he went to the kitchen. When they got their Qrow went to a particular corner. Isaac thought this was silly until he heard a loud slam. Qrow suddenly open up a path to a basement.

Qrow spoke "Come, we will discuss it in my room here." Isaac nodded his head and followed Qrow. Qrow then closed the entrance to the basement.

Qrow thought "Should I tell this guy why it's an inevitable fate. DAMN IT OZ! I guess I should tell him." Qrow suddenly stop going down and turned to Isaac.

Qrow then grinned at Isaac and spoke "I'll put this straight to the point. The truth is in the future or maybe now. One of your friends will be in danger of dying including your family. From whom if you going to ask me it's White Fang."

Isaac was in shock of hearing this and spoke "What can I do to prevent that from happening?"

Qrow then voice became serious "It's not a simple task to do, however it requires you to get information about their plans with the dust they have been stealing."

Isaac was shock and spoke "Is there any other way?"

Qrow replied "NO, my kind sir but one thing is for sure."

Qrow pointed his pointer at Isaac and spoke "Family or friends who are important to you fellow?" Qrow then open up the entrance to the basement.

Qrow spoke as he told Isaac to leave. "Decide between the two and that will be your fate. See ya my friend." Isaac left to tell this news to his family.

Once Isaac left the couple sat up to talk to Qrow. But they were halted by their children. Qrow was asked a question by the youngest child.

The girl spoke "Uncle Qrow who was that you talk with?"

Qrow replied while he pats her red hair "Ruby that was someone who needed to see me."

Ruby then went back to her older sister. "Yang let's continue playing." The two sisters then ran upstairs leaving the adults alone in the living room.

Qrow then spoke "Sister that man asked about his fate. My aura does not lie."

Qrow sister is short, always wore a white hood cape with red gothic like clothing. She has dark red hair and grey eyes. Her name is Summer Rose.

Summer gave glares of worries and spoke "Brother are you sure that you can read the future?"

Qrow replied his sister "I don't know but something's that I say actually happen." Qrow then gave looks at Summers husband. He has short yellow hair and ember eyes. He wears a yellow jacket with cowboy attire.

His name is Feng Xiao Long. Qrow spoke "Feng do you now accept what will happen to you two?"

Feng replied Qrow "Indeed I do brother in law although I never married your sister." Summer Rose then interrupted them with her red sword.

Summer spoke "Enough you two idiots!" Feng and Qrow looked at Summer in terror.

Summer spoke "You two better not fight like last time. I'll break your limbs if you do!" Qrow then stop and pleaded to his sister.

Qrow spoke "Please sister anything but that." Summer Rose then laughed at her brother.

Summer spoke "Silly brother I would not do that, as long as you don't piss me of." Summer then smiled at her silly older brother.

* * *

**A/N: Exvnir on deviantart created the Feng Xiao Long idea. NaijMizuho on deviantart created the assumtion of Summer and Qrow Rose looks. My homage to them.**


	16. Talking with William Schnee

**A/N: New chap and enjoy.**

* * *

A man in Vale is talking with Raphael Torchwick discussing about White Fang. Raphael was talking to a man named Tatsuga.

An Ox Faunus with a black tail and small white horns. He is wearing black blazer attire with black samurai armor. He has long black hair and red eyes.

Tatsuga spoke "Raphael what should I do about White Fang? I heard their leader is stepping down."

Raphael has frisky orange hair and black eyes. He is wearing white mafia attire.

Raphael spoke "Join it and take his place."

* * *

With them aside we go to Kori Ying doing something. Kori was constantly calling the house Solaris family. But no one answered the phone until he called the fifth day.

It was the day he had to vist William Schnee home in Vale. Kori spoke into the phone and heard a familiar voice.

"Oh it's you. Best friend how's it been?"

Kori jumped in surprise "Isaac I have been good and you?" Isaac did not reply for a few moments.

His voice became softer "It's good and all however death is drawing near." Kori then felt a chill down his spine.

Kori spoke "That's bad news instead. What's up with that?"

Isaac spoke "I'm currently putting together White Fangs dark secrets. Also I never was not given word by Tsuchi yet."

Kori then felt shock hearing this news "You went that far to spy on White Fang, you are nuts. I'll help you out with that. But did you contact Kiro about this. As for Tsuchi the last time I heard about him was company party. I'm not sure why."

Isaac then screamed and spoke "Great the curse is about to begin, that Hara inflicted on us when we were young."

Kiro then spoke "I'll see you soon Isaac. I have to speck with William Schnee."

Isaac spoke "Before you hang up good luck with that uptight William." Isaac hanged up leaving Kori laughing his butt off.

Kori spoke to himself "Now I have to get going." Kori set of to visit William Schnee to discuss some things. Kori told his butler Paji to bring his son Snow along to Vale. When they arrived there Paji had escort Snow to the Solaris family house.

* * *

Kori was amazed at the property of the Schnee family. It is bigger than the Solaris family property in scale. Kori was by the gate and saw two guards with gun blades. The two men spoke in sync and pointed their guns at Kori.

"Halt good sir, what business do you have with the Schnee family?"

Kori spoke in an annoyed tone "I'm here to talk to with William Schnee. He is expecting me today my fellow. Now if you please let me trough."

The guards then let their weapons down and spoke "Okay you may proceed."

Before the guards could open the gate's Kori jumped over it with the aid of his glyph. The guards were shock in amazement.

Kori then used his glyph again to go in front of the Schnee house. Kori then went by the door and knock on it.

The person to open the door was William Schnee. He has frisky white hair and cyan eyes. He is wearing white tux attire.

William spoke "Oh, you're here already Kori? I thought you would be arriving later."

Kori rolled his eyes and spoke "I ask someone to get me here ASAP." The two then walk inside the house.

William decided to speck "I called you over here because it's about a request I want you to fulfill for me."

Kori eyes widen in shock and spoke "What is this time?" Kori voice tone was rather annoyance.

William spoke "My request for you this time is I want you to assassinate the leader of the White Fangs." Kori was shock in hearing this request.

William spoke "Think you can do it, also I heard your father's dead. By the way are you fine with me setting your son up with my daughter?"

Once Kori heard this his heart sank. Kori was sad because he lost his wife when she was giving birth to his son. Kori spoke in a happy tone to hide his sorrow.

"I can do that request for you William Schnee, since I also hate White Fang."

Kori then paused for a few minutes and spoke again "But regarding about my son with your daughter fine. As long as they don't meet each other yet. I've asked my butler to teach him."

William spoke as he pats Kori's shoulder "You still have the blood of a Ying, heartless people that hates Faunus." Kori was sad to hear a fact of his family heritage.

Kori decided to speck a serious subject "How's your company William?"

William then became angered and spoke "NOT GOOD AFTER WHAT DIGENERATE FAUNUS ARE DOING TO IT!"

Kori then spoke "Well that sucks. Now I'll take my leave to your request." William let Kori of to his request. Once Kori was outside the house he sighed deeply.

Kori thought "SHIT! Why William? I'm a slave to him. Plus I lied I despise White Fang, I want to help them. For my son with an uptight Schnee keep dreaming. It depends on my son."

Kori was furious what was going on and left. He summoned five glyphs underneath him and leapt far from the Schnee property to town.

Kori thought "I have to meet with Isaac to get in White Fang."

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter Tsuchi being mister pirate. I'm only assuming Roman Torchwick's had a dad before he became the head crime lord he is in the RWBYverse. I have feeling that Weiss dad's name is William. Expect stuff to get down. Till next chapter readers. Another thing this is set ten years before the show staring Team RWBY.**


	17. White Fang

**A/N: New chap. Also I did not expect 100 readers to read this in one day thank you. Rate and Review. Enjoy!**

* * *

Tsuchi the pirate leader of Drake Inc. was in a jail cell by himself. Tsuchi clothes were torn up. His body had burses and cut marks all over it.

Tsuchi was anger he was lock in a cage. He then remembers things a few days back.

Tsuchi thought "Damn you Hara. Whatever happens in the next few days I hope everything is okay." Tsuchi then heard a door opening.

He looks up to see a woman in black butler attire. She has black hair, and yellow eyes. She has parts of a cat; she has black cat ears and a black cat tail.

She spoke "Tsuchi Miki it is time get up you bastard of a human." Tsuchi then has a surge of memory coming to him. He obeyed the Cat Faunus commands. As he walks out of his jail cell he remembers his downfall.

* * *

_Flash back begins_

_BGM: Black aggrestion_

* * *

Upon telling his men to get on deck he heard explosions. Tsuchi then made a run on deck to see his dying men from a group of Faunus.

He notices they have the emblem of the White Fang.

Tsuchi thought "I did not expect them to do this. I thought they were peaceful group of Faunus." It did not matter at the moment for Tsuchi.

He then pulled his pistols and his father's pistol out. He held them like a pair of claws. Tsuchi used his aura to pull the guns trigger to shot at the Faunus.

The Faunus group disbanded and surrounded Tsuchi. Tsuchi miss his targets but has a plan that's oblivious. Tsuchi gave a smirk at the Faunus group. The group waited for Tsuchi's course of action.

The group leader spoke "Come on old man your outnumbered give up." Tsuchi then jump and shot the ground and was going up. All of a sudden a three sprouted up to Tsuchi.

The Faunus was shock what Tsuchi did. Suddenly the three was lit on fire. The Faunus realizes it was their fleet shooting at the ship.

Tsuchi plan this and shoot some Faunus out. He then landed safely to his burning ship.

The smell of his fleet was gross. It was burning in ashes with the smell of fresh blood. He saw each of his untrained men die in front of his eyes. Only a luck few endure the suffering.

Tsuchi was losing his focus because of the smoke enter his body system. He was able to kill some White Fang like nothing. The ambush lasted about an hour until something happen.

The White Fang stop boarding the ship and retreated back to their ship. Tsuchi though they were down and told his men to throw his dead men overboard and put the flames out.

As they did that a small boat came closer to the Drake vessel. Tsuchi men did not see the boat because it was black.

Tatsuga was on the black boat jump onto the vessel to see Tsuchi's men working. He decided to kill Tsuchi's men. He pulled out a black katana and went on a rampage.

The other crew members heard a loud scream and stop what they were doing and ran to Tsuchi. Few of Tsuchi men survived the onslaught.

"Captain!" yelled one Tsuchi's men.

Tsuchi turned around to see his five men breathing hard.

Tsuchi spoke "Tell me what happen?!"

His men spoke "Captain the White Fang came back. But this time we saw an Ox Faunus kill our crew member to dust." Tsuchi felt a shiver down his spine.

Out of nowhere his five men died in the blink of an eye. To Tsuchi shock he threw up a load of blood. He then saw his men's head on the ground bleeding. Their body's spewing out blood.

Tsuchi look up to see Tatsuga holding one of Tsuchi's men head.

Tsuchi spoke as blood ran down his lips "You bastard why are you here?!" Tatsuga did not respond and knock out Tsuchi.

Tatsuga then proceeded to Tsuchi house to get his son. When Tatsuga got there Tsuchi son was sleeping. Beside the bed was a pair of rifles.

Tsuchi vision was blurry but knows what Tatsuga was doing. Tatsuga grabbed the rifles and Tsuchi's son on his shoulder.

Tatsuga then brought them to White Fangs ship. Tatsuga let the Drake ship rot with the smell of dead corpse's.

When they arrived on the ship, Tatsuga brought them in two different jail cells. The ship then set of to Vytal. This all happen in one night for Tsuchi.

We now move to the present situation.

* * *

_Flash back ends_

_BGM end_

* * *

He was then reunited with his son who had the rifles strap to his back. They were transported to White Fangs hideout.

It was an abandoned building near an empty cargo plane parking storage.

The cat Faunus named Bridget Belladonna had to order around Tsuchi to meet someone. Tsuchi son on the other hand was put in a jail cell.

Tsuchi was then face to face with Raphael Torchwick.

Raphael spoke "So you are the man Tatsuga spoke of working with the Schnee dust company."

Tsuchi spoke "How do you know of this bastard!"

Tatsuga spoke "Your last name is what my father wants dead." Tsuchi tried moving to Tatsuga but restrained by shackles.

"You I'll get you all for this!"

Raphael spoke "Send him to his cage now." The White Fangs obeyed Raphael's orders, leaving only Bridget and Raphael only. Tatsuga was order to get Isaac Solaris, Kori Ying, and Kiro Summers.

Bridget spoke "Are you sure about this all Raphael?"

Raphael was rather annoyed and spoke "I'm fine with all of this. But be warn I'll kill your daughter if you pull some strings on me.

Bridget reacted "Anything but my daughter Raphael please don't harm her!"

Raphael spoke "Be a good cat and leave me only." Bridget obeyed the crime lord and left.

Little did Raphael know Isaac and Kori wittiness the whole thing. Raphael decided to go in his living quarters. Isaac and Kori gulp at left White Fangs property.

When they were out of range Isaac spoke "Shit we are White Fangs next target."

Kori spoke "We have to send this info to the public. Also I hope Kiro can make it to Vytal before it's too late."

Isaac spoke "Indeed we shall. But for Kiro he must get here so we can get Tsuchi out." The two men then ran to back to the Solaris house.

* * *

**A/N: Isaac and Kori were able to join White Fang by faking their whole name. Next chapter is Kiro seeing the Arc family. Then things start to go nuts.**


	18. Fast chat with Jeffrey Arc and arriving

**A/N: Two more chapters. New chap enjoy.**

* * *

Kiro is making his way to Vytal to meet his friends about White Fang. Before he went to the Solaris house he stop by the Arc family house for something.

But he was force to bring his daughter. His wife was getting illed after hunting live stock.

With that aside we continue our tale. When Kiro arrived to the Arc family house someone was watching him. Tatsuga was watching Kiro's every move. He was waiting for the right moment to get him. But Tatsuga decided to watch for now.

Once Kiro opened the door he saw a familiar face.

The mad has blonde short hair and blue eyes. He is wearing a plain white shirt and blue pants.

The man spoke "Kiro is that you? My god you look so different my fellow friend."

Kiro spoke "It is me Jeffery Arc. How's it been?"

The two men shake hands and Jeffery spoke "Come inside it's been long. I see you brought along your daughter with you, for what reason?" Kiro felt a shiver down his spine.

Kiro thought "I guess I should tell him the truth. The Arc family should not be involved."

Kiro stop walking inside and spoke "Jeffrey Arc, I not coming inside. I have to take care of personal things with my friends. That's the reason I came to see you. As for my daughter my wife is in a hospital. She told me to bring our daughter to live in Vytal. Now I'll be taking my leave Jeffery."

Before Jeffery Arc could say anything Kiro sprinted away.

Jeffery thought "Must be about White Fang." Jeffrey then closed the front door to check on his son. We now go to Kiro who is running to the Solaris house.

* * *

Kiro know someone was watching him bit by bit but did not take any course of action. Tatsuga watch as the archer Kiro run for his life.

Tatsuga was amused by this and waited.

Once he got to the gates of the Solaris property two guards spotted Kiro.

The guards spoke "What business do you have with Isaac Solaris?"

Kiro replied the guards "He is expecting me to arrive. My name is Kiro Summers please let me go beyond this gate." When the guards heard his they immediately open the gates.

One of the guards spoke in demand "GET IN NOW!" Kiro obeyed the guard as he carried his sleepy daughter. When he got inside he was approach by Kori's butler Paji.

"I see you have arrived on time sir Kiro. Your fellow friends are waiting for you."

Kiro spoke "Paji if you please take my things and my daughter please."

Paji spoke "Certainly sir Kiro but rather your daughter and her things."

Kiro question the butler "Why so?"

Paji spoke "The inevitable fate Hara put towards you my fellow and your friends." Kiro then gulp in sadness. Paji then pat Kiro's shoulder.

"Don't worry my kind sir. I'll be willing to watch your daughter. I personally asked Sir Isaac about this for his eleven children. Even Sir Kori asked me to watch his son. I have a friend that can help me with that." Paji paused for a few minutes and continue to talk.

"This is a promise I can't break. I blame Hara for that foul curse he put upon you four."

Kiro then made a run for the kitchen since he notice Isaac and Kori in there talking.

Outside the Solaris house, Tatsuga was waiting in the bushes to strike.

* * *

**A/N: Week skip. Kiro transportation is air. I'll try end part two before the new year.**


	19. Fate and the curse part one

**A/N: Although it's nearing the end of the 2nd generation O.C. the 3rd generation O.C [real cast will be next after a few chapters.] Now I want some unharsh criticism and reviews to improve on this stroy. Rate and Review. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_BGM: BlazBlue CP OST- The Tryant _

* * *

It was the evening in Vytal and an Ox Faunus grew tired waiting. Tatsuga got out of his hiding spot. He took his katana out and unsheathed it.

Tatsuga thought "My urge of lust must stop." Tatsuga then fell on his knees to stop his lust.

Tatsuga was given new orders from Raphael. His orders were to capture the children of the four men. Suddenly Tatsuga notice the noble Paji outside. Tatsuga talk to himself who was marveled at Paji.

"What is the Ying butler doing at this hour?"

Tatsuga notice Isaac, Vanessa, Kori, and Kiro coming outside the house to go somewhere.

Tatsuga chuckle at this and dialed a number. He was calling his boss Raphael.

Once Tatsuga got a hold of Raphael he spoke. "Boss I have some good and bad news."

Raphael heard and laughed "What is the good news first?"

Tatsuga replied his boss "The people you originally wanted are going somewhere leaving the house defenseless. However I know where they are going."

Raphael cut of Tatsuga and spoke "Where are they going I'll send Bridget to capture them? But okay what's the bad news."

Tatsuga made a big sigh and spoke "A butler is protecting the kids. I even feel his aura that matches to my own. As for the adults they are going to White Fangs hideout. Arm your men they are coming with a black limo. They are heavily arm with weapons."

Raphael suddenly hangs up and punches Tsuchi in the face.

"Here that pirate your friends are coming to the rescue." Tsuchi was knocked and his right eye was bruised.

Raphael laughs and spoke "Guess I went overboard oh well. Like give a damn I torment him."

We now go back to Tatsuga.

* * *

As the black limo left Paji was standing in the same spot for ten minutes. Tatsuga was annoyed by this and stood up. But that was a foolish move he did.

Paji turned around and gave glares at Tatsuga.

Paji spoke as he made his way to Tatsuga. "I see you are the man Tatsuga or should I say death walker." Tatsuga pulled out his katana and took his fighting stance.

Tatsuga spoke "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Paji question Tatsuga "Tell me what the easy way and hard way is first then I'll decide from there."

Tatsuga spoke "You are really a stupid butler." Tatsuga charge at Paji and struck him. Paji block the attack with his cane as he removed his butler attire. He is now wearing white old English clothing attire. The two men were lock in a clash. Paji gave a smile to Tatsuga who grinned.

Tatsuga spoke "Easy way is I take the children and we don't need to fight." Tatsuga then push his blade in front of Paji. That sends Paji flying a far.

Luckily Paji back flip to land safely to the ground.

Tatsuga spoke at the butler "The hard way is a death fight and take the kids by force." Tatsuga then stab his blade to the ground and crack his knuckles.

Tatsuga spoke "What do you decide on Paji?"

Paji then unsheathed his cane and knock Tatsuga off guard. Paji flung a card that hit Tatsuga's visor mask. Tatsuga gave a grin at Paji. Tatsuga pick up his blade and took his battle stance.

Tatsuga spoke in joy "I see you have chosen the hard way this will be fun." Paji gave a smile to Tatsuga and pointed his cane at him.

Paji spoke "Now let's begin the legendary fight of the famous exiled hunter."

Tatsuga then screamed at Paji "I'm not a hunter anymore. I'm a killer of humanity and Faunus, now die!"

Tatsuga rushed at Paji and slash his left arm. Paji suddenly vanish behind Tatsuga and slash his torso.

Tatsuga armor broke and fell to the ground. Tatsuga did not care and grabbed Paji's right arm.

Paji then plunge to the ground. Tatsuga then twisted Paji's arm the other way around. Paji felt his bone slowly crack.

Paji ignored the pain and pushed on. Paji then pushed Tatsuga away by using his aura. Paji's right arm was out of commission.

Tatsuga spoke "Is that all you got the butler of the Ying family?"

Paji spoke "I not fighting seriously yet. I'll show it to you."

Tatsuga spoke as he tried slashing Paji. "Come on show it to me butler." Paji avoided the slash Tatsuga was doing. Paji eyes were glowing with the lunar crest. Tatsuga notice the eyes and stop attacking.

Tatsuga spoke in awe "How are you dodging all my attacks?!"

Paji spoke as he pointed to his eyes. "You see my eye, that's your answer. My aura allows me to predict my targets next attack. Also it allows me to copy your weapon."

Tatsuga then snap a maroon aura surrounded his body and lunge at Paji. But Paji side step over the attack. Tatsuga slash a dark element at Paji. Instead it hit a three.

What happen to the tree you must say? Let's just say it was split into half.

Tatsuga spoke "You damn butler I'll get you for this." Tatsuga was mad a person copied his weapon.

Paji decided to grab five cards in his pocket and threw it at Tatsuga. Paji used his aura to direct the cards to Tatsuga's remaining armor. The cards touch Tatsuga's armor and stayed there.

As Tatsuga rushed at Paji something happen. Paji flick his finger and caused Tatsuga armor to break.

Tatsuga did not give a damn and threw his sword at Paji. The sword jabbed Paji's right shoulder. Paji screamed in pain and his copy sword vanishes. Paji decide to end this and leap up.

Tatsuga sword was still impaled in Paji's shoulder. Tatsuga look at Paji in amusement.

Tatsuga thought "Imbecile that blade will weaken your strength!" When Paji stab his cane on Tatsuga chest he felt his heat beat too fast.

Tatsuga took the chance to plunge Paji to the ground. Tatsuga then repeatedly punch Paji till he threw up blood. Tatsuga then grabbed his blade from Paji's unconscious body. Tatsuga then pick up Paji's cane and lays it near Paji.

Tatsuga spoke as he made his way to the Solaris house. "Pathetic thief, I've won. Now I must claim my boss reward." Tatsuga then got a call from Raphael.

Tatsuga spoke "What is it now?"

Raphael replied Tatsuga "I was able to capture them. Now hurry and get the kids."

Tatsuga spoke "That was fast. But it will take me a day to get them."

Raphael spoke "What is the hold up?"

Tatsuga spoke "That butler of the Ying family broke my damn armor." Raphael then hangs up on Tatsuga.

Tatsuga then made his way inside the house. The guards by the gates did not see Tatsuga. We now go back to Paji.

* * *

A person in red armor attire spoke "Paji get up I know you were faking your death."

Paji look up to see his friend "Blaze you're here? But we are too late. Tatsuga is taking the kids right now. I'm too injured to go after him."

Blaze then spoke "Paji relax you need to heal. I will not bother fate yet." Blaze then help Paji up and started to walk.

Paji spoke "Where are we going?"

Blaze spoke "We are going to White Fang to save the kids after."

Paji gave a smile at Blaze and spoke "Luckily I was wise to give the Solaris children their weapons in case I lost."

The two then set off to White Fangs hide out.

* * *

**A/N: One more chapter for 2nd generation. Time skip stuff and other things. Till next chapter. **


	20. Fate and the curse part two

**A/N: Generation 2 End. Enjoy the feels of this chapter! Enjoy! Rate and Review!**

* * *

A day has passed and certain things took its toll.

The Rose family was raided by a pack of Beowulf's. But it shocks a certain red head girl. Ruby could not stand seeing her mother dead in her arms. Summer Rose blood was on Ruby's arm. Summer Rose weapons were broken in half.

Feng Xiao Long on the other hand fought of the remaining Beowulf's. Summer Rose whispers something to Ruby.

"Ruby once you're old enough to stay by yourself vist me here." Summer then closed her eyes as she died. Qrow was order to restrain Yang from doing anything foolish. Feng then spoke as he killed a Beowulf.

"Qrow take the kids and head to Vale now. If I die you know what to do." As Qrow heard this he made a run to Ruby and grabbed her. Qrow shed a tear seeing his sister Summer Rose dead and beaten.

Qrow notice Ruby was crying and felt bad for her. As Qrow sprinted away from the snowy mountain he heard one of the girls.

"Uncle is mommy and daddy coming back?"

Qrow shed a tear and spoke "Hate to say this Ruby but no. They're not coming back." Ruby cried in sadness.

Qrow spoke "Don't worry Ruby I'll take good care of you and your sister."

* * *

Somewhere in the Schnee house William was mad. He was reading the newspaper to see White Fang has attack his family company.

William spoke in anger "Damn it White Fang you and your evil ways." William then heard a door creep open. He turned to see it was his daughter Weiss.

William was stunned and furious to be caught of his anger.

He then spoke "Weiss go back to your room now!"

Weiss defied William "But daddy I was wondering if your okay."

William utterly snaps and his voice was higher "I am not and leave me alone! Now go to your room." Weiss then left the room crying.

William then thought 'What have I done. Forgive me daughter of mine. I went too far, gosh I'm a fool. But for White Fang I want them to pay. I hope Kori done his job.'

Little did William know Kori became a prisoner to White Fang.

* * *

On that particular day Bridget Belladonna abandon White Fang for good. She regretted helping them. In just three hundred sixty five days White Fang was a civil right advocacy group ended up being a misguided Faunus terrorist group.

She was able to abandon it until something happen. A certain man killed Bridget. But Bridget's daughter Blake survived.

Blake ended up being a stray the next day. Living on the streets till she found White Fang accidently. We now come to the present day. Rather it was the night time of New Year eves.

* * *

In the main building complex were twenty one people in a dark room. Raphael was sitting in a chair looking at five people in chains.

Tatsuga stood beside Raphael with his blade ready to strike. In the back of the five people were ten kids stuck inside a cage with weapons strap to their backs. Four of the kids were near the five people.

Before they were chained up Isaac, Kori, Kiro, and Vanessa transfer most of their auras into their weapons. The four kids behind the adults have their weapons in front of them.

Raphael spoke "Well the whole gang is here ready for death bastards." Raphael then called his son Roman up.

Tatsuga walk up in front of the five people and spoke "Before I execute you five talks to your kids first. I feel bad I'm doing this but my hatred is controlling me." The four turned around to whisper something to their kids.

One thing in common the five said to them is "You will become a great warrior and inherit my legacy." Tatsuga gave them one minute before being be headed.

After one minute has passed something happen. Outside the building they heard a loud explosion.

Raphael spoke "Roman deal with our new guest. Tatsuga kill then now!" Raphael bark orders until something happen.

Raphael heard a familiar voice "Raphael I see you are still up to no good?" All of a sudden Raphael felt someone near him. A blade was by his neck and the voice was closer.

Tatsuga was surprised who it was. "You damn butler I thought I beat you to the bulb!"

Paji gave a smirk to Tatsuga "By any chance what are you going to do? Kill me or them? You better think before I kill this crime lord right now."

Kori spoke "Paji you know what I told you!"

Paji spoke "Master Kori I know but I'll promise you all I'll raise your kid well."

Raphael spoke "Tatsuga have you made up your mind? Hurry up!" Tatsuga then did the unthinkable.

Tatsuga pulled out a gun and shot Kori at point blank range.

Kori son screamed in shock at what happen "FATHER!"

Tatsuga then spoke "Paji kill that bastard!"

Paji spoke "Are you sure about it death walker?"

Once Tatsuga heard that he spoke "DON'T call me by that name and I'll kill these people." Paji then let go of Raphael and pushed him to Tatsuga.

Tatsuga was mad at what Paji did. Tatsuga then slowly twisted Raphael's neck in half. Before Raphael could say anything Tatsuga snaps Raphael's neck.

Blood spewed out of Raphael's mouth and neck. Tatsuga then threw Raphael's dead body in the air. Tatsuga took out his blade and cut Raphael's body into pieces. Tatsuga turned to see Paji help untie Isaac, Vanessa, Tsuchi, and Kiro. Paji was sad at his master unexpected death.

The four spoke in sync "TATSUGA! Die!" They pick up their weapons and charge at Tatsuga.

With one quick slash the four lost and their arms dismembered. All of the kids then screamed at their near dead parents.

Tatsuga spoke "This is a reminder to you kids that your parents are weak. Remember my name kids, its Tatsuga the death walker." Tatsuga then left the complex to somewhere in the unknown.

Roman notice Tatsuga leaves but forgot to call his name. Roman and his group mates were owned by the unknown guest. Which that guest is Paji friend Blaze.

* * *

Back inside Paji untied the kids and open the cage. All the kids ran to him for comfort. Paji pat all the kids head to understand what just happen to their parents.

Paji spoke "It will be alright I promise to take good care of you all. My friend and I will guide you to the right path. Now take my hand and believe me. I'm a friend of your parents." The kids were skeptical at first but believe Paji.

Paji then shed a tear and spoke "Thank you kids. Before that let me grab your weapons and your parent's one to." Blaze then came in. He spoke as he was exhausted beating up Roman's goons.

"Paji there is not much time we need to leave now."

All of a sudden they heard a boy falling. "Look out below!" The boy was wearing black ninja attire. He fell on top of Blaze. Paji recognized the boy.

Paji spoke in shock "You are Suza Habusa?"

The boy replied "Yes I am and I can help you guys leave." Suza has short black hair and red eyes. Suza then used his aura it caused a door to appear in front of him. Afterwards the door open to a place Blaze and Paji was going to.

Suza spoke "Hurry before it closes." Paji was stunned at a seven year old is helping them leave. When they cross over the other side the door closed and vanishes.

Blaze spoke and realized he is in his academy office.

"With what just happen tonight I'll personally train you kids."

Paji spoke "But Blaze I'll be taking care of Isaac last child before they train." Blaze nodded his head and turned his attention to Suza.

"So you are the ninja kid Suza Habusa. I heard a lot of your family rivalry with another family. With that aside would you like to attend my academy?"

Suza spoke "Sure."

The academy Blaze run is similar to Signal academy. But the catch for this academy is they discipline each student to respect one another. Faunus are treated equally like human here. Train students in fighting. Another is it's a non-profited school.

There are dorms if students have no home. The academy is never talk about in public. The academy is called Makai academy located somewhere in Vytal.

They accept any kind of student as long as they follow rules.

* * *

We now go back to the current situation. As Paji walk the halls of Makai academy he gets a call from Ozpin. Paji was able to tell the kids to try sleep. The weapons he was holding were kept in a safe in Blaze office.

Paji flip his phone out and spoke "Yes mister Ozpin?"

Ozpin spoke "It's regarding about your job as a professor at my school care to teach?"

Paji spoke "Indeed I will but wait after ten years Ozpin."

Ozpin felt shock and spoke "Why ten years?"

Paji spoke "Isaac Solaris, Kori Ying, Tsuchi Miki, and Kiro Summers are dead. Now I'm entrusted to take care their kids till they attend Beacon Ozpin." Paji then hanged up to get some rest.

Paji thought "These ten years I have to train and help these fourteen kids. This is going to be an interesting chapter of my life."

* * *

As the years went by we focus on towards four girls. At the age of ten Ruby's uncle trains her with the scythe. Weiss gets overwork with fencing and book work by her father. Blake slowly helps with White Fang. Yang trains for herself to get stronger.

* * *

_This brings the close of Isaac Solaris, Kori Ying, Tsuchi Miki, and Kiro Summers tale. We shift our tale to their kids. Let another tale begin upon them._

* * *

_The time has come and so have I_  
_I'll laugh last cause you came to die_  
_The damage done~the pain subsides _  
_And I can see the fear clear when I look in your eye. _

_I never kneel and I'll never rest_  
_You can tear the heart from my chest_  
_I'll make you see what I do best, _  
_I'll succeed as you breathe your very last breath._

_Now I know how the angel fell [just kneel]_  
_I know the tale and I know it too well [just bow]_  
_I'll make you wish you had a soul to sell [soul to sell]_  
_When I strike you down and send you straight to hell_

_My army comes from deep within_  
_Beneath my soul-beneath my skin_  
_As you're ending, I'm about to begin_  
_My strength~His bane~and I will never give in._

_I'll tell you now I'm the one to survive_  
_You never break my faith or my stride_  
_I'll have you choke on your own demise_  
_I make the angel scream, and the devil cry_  
_~v~_  
_My honored brethren _  
_My honored brethren_

_We come together_  
_We come together_

_To unite as one _  
_To unite as one_

_Against those that are damned _  
_Against those that are damned _

_We show no mercy _  
_We show no mercy _

_For we have none _  
_For we have none _

_Our enemy shall fall _  
_Our enemy shall fall _

_As we apprise _  
_As we apprise _

_To claim our fate _  
_To claim our fate _

_Now and forever _  
_Now and forever _

_We'll be together _  
_We'll be together_

_In love and in hate_  
_In love and in hate _  
_~v~_  
_They will see. We'll fight until eternity _  
_Come with me We'll stand and fight together _  
_Through our strength we'll make a better day _  
_Tomorrow we shall never surrender. [X4]_

_[Whisper] We shall never surrender [X2]_

* * *

**A/N: I'll be showing RWBY trailer next four chapters then my main four O.C's one. Remember this takes place ten years before. We will see the show begin people.**


	21. Enter Ruby Rose

**A/N: Since it's the last day of the year might as well type out the trailer's. Then my O.C's trailers!  
**

* * *

_BGM: Red Like Roses._

* * *

A slim figure in a hooded, flowing red cape stood on a snowy cliff-side, wilted rose petals floating past her, seeming to almost flow from the material itself, as she stood under the white light of the moon, whole and unblemished.

_Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest..._

After staring at the gravestone on the hill, emblazoned with the words "Summer rose/thus I kindly scatter", and the carving of a rose above it, the girl turned away, head bowed as she trudged through the snow, into a black forest of dead trees.

_White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test._

She kept walking in straight line, watching herself place one foot in front of the other, and eventually the sparingly-growing trees gave way to a snow-covered prairie.

The short girl looked up, and look from side to side, realizing that she wasn't alone anymore.

_Black the beast descends from shadows…_

Large, wolf-like beasts filled the meadow in front of her, almost entirely black save for their crimson fangs and eyes, walking on their knuckles, ape-like.

They snarled as they fanned out and surrounded the girl, and then three of them charged forwards, swinging their long arms to deal powerful blows.

The attacks never reached her, she vanish in a flurry of snow, and the beasts hit the ground, and then the trio looked up in confusion.

_Yellow beauty burns…gold._

The girl was in the sky above them, having flung herself into the air faster that the beast's eyes could track her.

Her hood was thrown back, revealing black clothing trimmed with red beneath her cloak, and a pale face with silver eyes framed by dark red-tinged hair.

Ruby reached for the maroon ovular device that was slung behind her, and at her touch it expanded into a weapon, a rectangular firearm that spat out a high-calibre sniper round, piercing one of the beasts' heads and blowing off most of the right side of its face.

The beast's body hit the ground limply, and Ruby landed neatly, already reloading the bolt-action mechanism as another of the Beowolves charged towards her.

She leapt into the air again, somersaulting over the beast's head and triggering her weapon's firing mechanism again, the recoil throwing her even higher into the air and into another somersault.

She reloaded again and fired, ripping through the left side of another Beowolf, landing in a crouch and reloading and firing in one swift motion, blowing a bloody hole through a Beowolf.

Ruby let the recoil fling her backwards, and she came up ready in a backward roll, the weapon expanding into a giant red scythe, with the main body of the bolt-action sniper rifle as the shaft.

The Beowolves snarled, and one of them lunged towards Ruby, and she brought the scythe up and slammed it down on the beast's shoulder where the blade met the handle.

The Beowolf had ducked its head to avoid being decapitated, but now it looked up at Ruby and snarled, opening its blood-red jaws.

Ruby looked to the side, smiled, and then put on a serious look and triggered the weapon, the sheer power of the recoil slicing the beast in two from shoulder to hip.

The other Beowolves took one look at the dissolving corpse and charged.

Ruby spun the scythe around, reloading as she did so, and embedded the tip of the blade into the ground as the Beowolves kept on coming.

She fired and reloaded five times, each shot fatally wounding a Beowolf, before one of them got close enough to swipe at her.

The girl leapt into the air, fired, and was blasted backwards by the recoil, digging the blade of her weapon into the ground, and landing standing on the handle.

She looked up and gasped in surprise as more Beowolves flooded out of the forest.

Ruby ducked a swipe from one and triggered the mechanism to shoot another and throw herself backwards, knocking over the Beowolf that had missed her.

The beast leapt up again, as did another, only for Ruby to slice through their limbs and bodies with a whirlwind of slashes and a few kicks, another Beowolf closed in, only for Ruby to catch it around the neck with the scythe blade and fire, cutting the beast's head clean off.

Two more closed in, and Ruby brought the blade around between them, and fired again, shooting one in the gut and bisecting the other.

Without missing a beat, she leapt over two of the Beowolves, one after the other, and swung the blade in a horizontal arc, slicing off the Beowolf's hand and then dealing the fatal blow, and she spun and dodged another, hooking the blade around its neck and backflipping onto its back, before firing and decapitating the beast, throwing her into the air.

Ruby reached the peak of her flight, before gravity took hold and she plummeted towards the ground, and a pair of Beowolves leapt into the air after her.

Ruby fired and reloaded to align herself so that the barrel pointed at one of the beasts, fired again and let the blade slice through the Beowolf while her momentum carried her into the air, and brought the blade down to cut into another Beowolf – and then she gasped as one of them finally landed a blow, throwing her backwards.

She shoved the blade of Crescent Rose into the ground, dragging her to a stop, and then looked up sadly at the horde of Beowolves that had emerged from the trees.

Her dark red hair blew in the wind as she ejected the magazine from Crescent Rose, withdrew another marked with a cross from a pouch on her belt and slammed it in, and pointed the barrel behind her, reloading and firing.

The power of the shot blasted her forward at blinding speed, and she cut down four Beowolves, landed running, and fired again, throwing herself towards more of the beasts and the blade angled parallel to the handle, held back behind her head.

Every fired shot brought her closer to her foes, every slice putting a piece of Beowolf flesh on the ground, and limbs and bullets alike flew through the air.

She reloaded and fired a final time, putting down the last Beowolf, and landed in a crouch before standing up. Ruby aligned the blade of the scythe so that it lay mostly parallel to the ground, the end of the handle pointing into the air behind her right shoulder, and waited for the spent ammunition to finish falling from the sky.

* * *

**A/N: Word version of the trailer.**


	22. Enter Weiss Schnee

** A/N: Enjoy as I upload this!**

* * *

_BGM: Mirror, Mirror_

* * *

_Everyone is entitled to their own sorrow, for the heart has no metric or form of measure. And all of it…irreplaceable._

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen. Please welcome the heir of the Schnee family, Weiss Schnee!" the announcer said.

Clad in all elegant white, with her long white ponytail hanging to her right, Weiss walked forward onto the stage as cheers echoed around her.

The organ began to play, and the spotlights focused on her, blotting out the crowd.

Weiss waited for the right note, bowed her head, closed her eyes, and began to sing.

"_Mirror…tell me something…tell me who's the loneliest…of all…"_

She felt as if she were falling through the floor, standing in another place.

* * *

She stood in a darkened chapel, the only sources of illumination the high windows.

Something stirred in the shadows before her, and then the light fell upon it.

A giant knight clad in polished steel armor knelt before her, and stood up to its feet, clutching a powerful sword three times as tall as Weiss herself, and as tall as the Knight.

Weiss started in surprise, and then the Knight brought its sword across with both hands and sank it into the floor where she had been standing.

Despite her heeled boots, Weiss backflipped away with ease, dodging the strike and drawing Myrtenaster.

A thick rapier with an elegant hilt incorporating a six-chambered mechanism – then sliding forwards towards the Knight, the blade pointed straight at it, held with her arm close to her body.

"_Mirror, tell me something…tell me who's the loneliest of all?" she sang._

The Knight blocked the strike, flinging Weiss high into the air.

Her skirt flared out as she landed behind the Knight, and it turned and swung one-handed. She slid away from the strike, ending up straight behind the Knight, and struck several times with Myrtenaster.

Unaffected by the strikes, the Knight swung its sword in a large arc, and Weiss ducked behind her blade as the blow threw her across the room.

The Knight pressed the attack, leaping high into the air and bringing its massive sword down.

Weiss dodged the attack, leaping to the right, backflipped away from an uppercut, and blocked another swing of the blade, throwing her across the room again.

"_Fear of…what's inside me…tell me can a heart be turned…to stone?"_

This time, Weiss used the momentum to throw herself back to her feet, and she drew patterns in the air with her fingers, causing a glyph to appear beneath her feet.

A screeching sound rang out as she ran forward at a blinding speed, slashing and dodging as she threw herself around the Knight, conjuring a glyph perpendicular to the ground and leaping from it, taking advantage of her lower position to land a score of hits on the Knight.

Weiss conjured a glyph on the ground and used it to propel herself into the air, scoring an uppercut on the Knight, conjured another glyph perpendicular in midair and dived forwards.

Landing two quick hits as she flew past the Knight, and landed on a midair glyph – then leapt off it to dodge a sword swing.

And into the path of a massive punch the Knight had thrown with its free arm.

Weiss was thrown across the chapel, landing hard. She gasped in pain as she tried to stand up.

* * *

On the stage, Weiss sang wordlessly, warbling a sound that was both heavy and beautiful.

In the chapel she rose up, blood leaking from a cut across her eye. Weiss pointed Myrtenaster at the Knight, and then she drew it back, activating the revolving mechanism and switching to the red canister.

Red light shrouded Myrtenaster's blade.

The Knight ran forwards towards Weiss, leaping and bringing down its sword.

Weiss raised Myrtenaster in response, and when the blades met the Knight was knocked backwards and off balance, while Myrtenaster hadn't budged as it gave off a red pulse of energy.

Weiss took advantage of the distraction to change settings again as she spun around and drove the blade into the ground, causing ice to erupt from the point of the blade and surge towards the Knight, trapping its feet.

"_Mirror, mirror, what's behind you? Save me from the things I see."_

Even trapped, the Knight was still able to swing its blade, but once again, Weiss dodged with ease, landing on the blade in a crouch, Myrtenaster glowing with a yellow light.

"_I can keep it from the world; why won't you let me hide from me?"_

She rolled forwards and slashed at the Knight's wrist, shattering the ice that had trapped it and landing in a crouch in front of him, facing him. Its sword embedded itself in the ground behind her, and the Knight looked at its hands in confusion, and then at Weiss.

A blue glyph shone beneath Weiss's feet as the Knight's sword fell to the ground, and as Myrtenaster switched to a purple canister. The Knight started forwards towards Weiss, taking long strides.

"_Mirror, mirror, tell me something."_

It raised its large fist and brought it down, though to no avail as Weiss had dodged again, raising her right hand and conjuring a smaller version of the blue glyph.

The Knight looked down as the glyph flashed beneath it, throwing it into the air.

Weiss swung her blade in a pattern, conjuring circular glyphs that flew towards the Knight and bound its limbs, and she conjured another beneath her, leaping into the air.

"_Who's the loneliest of all?" she sang, raising her arms._

Weiss drew her arm back, and triggered the mechanism, silhouetted against the cracking moon.

Myrtenaster returned to the white setting, and white runes lit up along the blade.

"_I'm the loneliest of…"_

Weiss conjured one last glyph and propelled herself forwards with a determined expression, striking the Knight with a powerful blow that shattered its bonds.

White fire leaked from the joints in the Knight's empty armour and it disintegrated as soon as it hit the floor behind Weiss, who had landed on one knee, Myrtenaster extended behind her.

"_all…" she sang as she rose to her feet. _

Feeling the scar over her left eyelid as she opened her eyes, Weiss looked up at the broken moon above.

She didn't celebrate, didn't react, just closed her eyes, bowed her head, and then looked straight at the cheering crowd, and took a step to the side, curtseying.

* * *

**A/N: Rolling out a lot of chapters for new years eve.**


	23. Enter Blake Belladonna

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

_BGM: From Shadows_

* * *

The sun was shining bright, but the moon was also high in the sky, its shattered face closer to the planet than ever.

Red petals from the blossom trees floated through the air, watched by a slim girl dressed in black and white, a black bow perched on her head, restraining long black strands of hair, and a flat blade attached to her back.

Another figure approached the girl, a tall man in a black coat.

"Blake," he said in a deep rasp.

"It's time."

The girl named Blake lowered her head, and turned to look at the man, watching him with sad, yellow eyes.

"Okay," she replied with a hint of nervousness.

The silence of the forest was shattered by two blurs of motion as Blake and her companion, Adam, dashed through the forest, scattering petals in their wake.

They moved with such intensity that the forest shook where they had passed, until they reached the dark Cliffside, overlooking a railway line hundreds of feet below.

A startled crow flew past them as they heard a train whistle.

Blake glanced at her companion; his red hair was blowing in the wind. As always, he was difficult to read beneath his steel mask, he looked back at her before returning his gaze on the oncoming train, clutching Blush, the sheath of his katana, Wilt.

When the train was near enough, Adam dashed forward, leaping off the edge of the cliff and landing on the steep slope, ready to draw his sword as he slid down the hill.

Blake followed him, though she focused on maintaining her balance, knowing that she'd have to watch her timing.

The train passed beneath them and they leapt, one after the other, landing on the train.

Adam anchored himself with Wilt, before sheathing it again and dashing forwards, followed by Blake.

They'd missed the car they wanted, but a few seconds of sprinting and a jump over car gaps took care of that issue, and they reached the car that had been indicated.

Blake spied the hatch into the next car, and Adam moved so quickly that she wasn't sure he'd drawn Wilt, but she'd definitely heard the snap of the lock.

He wrenched up the hatch and leapt into the card, and Blake followed.

They landed in not-quite complete darkness and looked around the room.

"Looks like we're gonna be doing this the hard way," commented Adam.

AK- 130 androids lined the walls, and upon detecting the intruders, their faceplates swung forward, covering up most of the red light on their faces and leaving a "V" of red light similar to the one on their chests.

Blake rose out of the crouch she'd landed in, and gave a sly smile, though she knew Adam couldn't see it, and grasped the hilt of Gambol Shroud.

"Don't be so dramatic," she chided him.

One of the android's arms shifted, its fingers forming bullet barrels, and it pointed them at Adam.

_"Intruder,"_ it intoned in an echoing voice. _"Identify yourself."_

It was Adam's turn to give a sly smirk that really should have warned the androids.

He reached for the trigger affixed to shot out, and pulled it, firing red-bladed Wilt out of the sheath.

The hilt of the sword slammed into the android, knocking it off balance, and Adam dashed forwards, catching the sword and slashing through the android, and firing Blush again before sheathing Wilt.

The twin halves of the android separated and fell to the ground.

The other androids all exchanged glances, extended curved blades from their wrists, and charged towards Adam and Blake.

_From shadows…_

Blake back-flipped, slicing two androids in half with her sword, still in its sharpened sheath, and landed in a crouch as the androids separated into two pieces.

She looked up, and dived forwards, and both she and Adam began to dismember the androids, Adam slicing with Wilt and then sheathing it again, shooting with Blush while Wilt wasn't in the way, and Blake taking down the androids with quick strikes, covering each other perfectly.

_We'll descend upon the world…_

One of the androids shifted its fingers into bullet barrels, and opened fire.

_Take back what you stole…_

Adam drew out Wilt, and feinted with both it and Blush, turning aside the rain of projectiles without flaw, giving time for Blake to dash forwards, deflecting the projectiles with her wide bladed sheath as she ran.

_From shadows…_

Blake yelled as she sliced the android in half, followed by another, and then she gripped her sheath with her hand, drawing Gambol Shroud from within.

_We'll reclaim our destiny…_

In the same motion, she cut down another android, landed in a crouch with her twin blades in a reverse grip, and dashed forwards so fast she left an afterimage of herself as she sank her blades into another android.

_Set our future free…_

She was a whirlwind of motion, cutting and slicing through the androids, flipping and dodging any blows they could offer in return, leaving afterimages where she had struck.

_And we'll rise…_

Adam joined her, his slightly slower movements having more power, and he and Blake swung themselves around the androids, and booted them out of the train card, landing on an open card.

More androids leapt across the cargo, running towards them.

_And we'll rise…_

Adam turned and looked at Blake.

"Let's do this," he said, before running forwards.

Blake followed him, and he drew Wilt, uppercutting a pair of androids, while Blake flipped through the air, and knocked them down.

_Above the darkness and the shame._

Adam smashed them with Wilt's hilt before sheathing the katana, and he and Blake dashed forwards again.

Blake looked up and saw that the rest of the androids were still a fair distance away, and she drew her sword back, the weapon shifting forms as she did so, and then she threw Gambol Shroud at the androids.

_Above the torture and the pain._

Blake yanked back on the ribbon Gambol Shroud was attached to, pulling the trigger of the firing mechanism, and at just the right moment, the recoil from the bullet blasted an android and threw the weapon into another one.

_Above the ridicule and hate._

Adam leapt up and made sure to stay out of the way of the whirling wheel of destruction that Gambol Shroud had become as Blake swung it round.

_Above the binding of our fate._

Blake cut down two more androids, entrapped one with the ribbon for Adam to finish off, and then joined him in a forward dash towards six more androids.

Adam drew out Wilt and slashed through them with several brutal strikes, leaving one for Blake to dispatch, and dived forwards to slash and shoot as Blake kicked one in the face and knocked it down with her blades.

With a powerful strike, Adam cut down one of the androids, and Blake leapt forwards swinging Gambol Shroud by the ribbon, while Adam aimed and fired Blush.

Three more leapt from behind to ambush them, and both Adam and Blake kicked them where the solar plexus would be on a human.

The resulting force knocked the androids into the air, and Adam sliced and sheathed Wilt, while Blake swung Gambol Shroud around, cutting the androids into shreds. The crippled remains exploded.

Adam and Blake were thrown into the air by the explosion, Blake kicked Adam down to the ground, and he drew Wilt and sliced into an android, before shooting it with Blush.

He sheathed Wilt with satisfaction.

They cut open the door to the next car, and moved inside.

Adam opened up a crate emblazoned with a snowflake, and grinned as he saw the cargo.

"Perfect!" he said.

"Move up to the next car!" he rasped.

"I'll set the charges."

"What about the crew members?" asked Blake.

Adam paused before replying. "What about them?" he asked.

As soon as the words left his mouth, there was a mechanical snarl behind him, and a four-legged droid dropped down from the ceiling, over three times as tall as Adam, and brisling with weaponry.

_Born with…no life. Into subjugation._

"Adam!" said Blake warningly.

The spider droid shifted, its arms aligning, and firing blasts of blue force at them.

_Treated…like a…worthless animal!_

Blake fled, both blades drawn as she dodged and leapt over the spheres of force.

She jump towards the spider droid and sliced at it, but the droid was tougher than she'd expected and tossed her of easily. She hit the ground with a surprised cry.

_Stripped of…all rights…_

As the spider droid moved towards her, Adam moved in, swinging Wilt around in an arc without what he hoped to be enough force to knock the spider droid backwards.

_Just like a lesser being. _

He landed beside Blake, and the again unhindered spider droid kicked him backwards and fired more force spheres at him, scattering boxes, but not hitting the agile man.

_Crushed by…cruel…ruthless human rule!_

The spider droid raised its leg to crush Blake, and Adam seized the chance to dash forwards and grab her, bringing her back to the wall.

_When it started!_

After he set her down, she said, "We need to get out of here."

_All we wanted was a chance to live our lives._

The spider droid placed its arms together, and they shifted and extended into a long cannon, building up force.

_Now in darkness. _

Adam and Blake realized a split-second too late that they should have been careful what they wished for, as the spider droid fired.

_Taking everything we want and we will rise…_

They landed hard among boxes on another open car, rolling to a stop.

_We'll rise…_

The spider droid emerged from the hole it had made in the side of the train card, making its way onto the open car.

"Buy me some time!" shouted Adam hoarsely.

"Are you sure?" asked Blake.

"Do it!" rasped Adam.

_We'll rise…_

He gripped Wilt, and the red of his hair seemed to intensify.

Blake ran forwards, dodging force blasts and throwing Gambol Shroud, and pulling herself towards the spider droid.

The force flung her into the air, and she drew her wrist back, the ribbon of Gambol Shroud surrounding her as she swung it around, withdrew it and began to slash and stab at the front of the spider droid.

She drove both blades into it, and fired the firearm mechanism several times, though the spider droid was still unfazed, forcing her to throw herself off it, backflipping away.

She landed beside Adam, and seeing the two of them together again, the spider droid formed its large cannon.

"Whoa," said Blake, turning and dashing away as the force began to build up.

The spider droid fired at Adam, and he withdrew Wilt partially from Blush and intercepted the energy stream until it ceased.

"Hah-hah-hah," laughed Adam in a spooky tone, the markings on his clothes, mask, and all of his hair glowing scarlet.

The spider droid took a few steps and then it leapt forwards, into the air.

The red became white in the center, and Adam drew Wilt, slashing with all the force of the energy that had been intended for his destruction, the sheer power throwing most of the boxes on the cargo off the train, and disintegrating the spider droid into petal-like fragments.

Then, Adam sheathed Wilt, and turned and ran for the next car.

When he saw what was there, he reached his hand out hesitantly.

Blake stood at the other car, and looked sadly at Adam.

"Goodbye," she said softly, taking out Gambol Shroud.

Without even unsheathing it, she sliced through the coupling that linked the train cars.

Whether by choice or weakness from the fight with the spider droid, Adam didn't leap across to join her, but simply watched the cargo – and Blake with it – dwindle into the distance.

At that moment Blake thought 'I guess walking away from White Fang is best. Goodbye Adam..."

* * *

**A/N: Almost there.**


	24. Enter Yang Xiao Long

**A/N: Last one then my O.C's trailers are up. Enjoy!**

* * *

_BGM: I Burn_

* * *

_Scathing eyes ask that we be symmetrical, one sided and easily processed.__  
__Yet every misshapen spark's unseen beauty is greater than its would be judgement._

* * *

The echoing roar of the motorcycle's engine was ear-splitting in the quiet city night.

The blond-haired girl riding it carefully pumped the accelerator, keeping the cycle dead on to her destination.

Arriving, she quickly stored away the keys of the vehicle, adorned with bright orange panels, dismounted, and walked towards a soft beating as a crow flew across the sky.

* * *

A bubblier remix of "Red Like Roses" was playing on the club's sound system as a spotlight shone on the glass door, behind which the girl's silhouette was visible.

The doors opened automatically as she approached, revealing her brown, midriff-bearing top revealing a…generous amount of chest, and a backed skirt over short black shorts.

The yellow bracelets she wore shone in the club lights as she stopped to look at the dancing partygoers on the mirrored dance space.

As she walked down the stairs and past the dance floor, the lights changed to red as the lyrics began, operated by a DJ wearing a bear suit, and red rose petals seemed to drift through the air.

"_Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest…"_

Yang took note of the tuxedo wearing men with red shades that were watching her, but her full attention was focused on two men who seemed to be having an argument.

One of them was wearing a white coat over dark clothing, making his red hair stand out, and he turned and walked away with his cane under his arm.

The other man was tall and bearded, wearing a suit without the jacket, and gloves on his hands and as the first man walked away, he should his head in irritation.

Yang made a beeline for the bar beside him.

As soon as he saw her, the man gestured towards the two gothic looking girls beside him – one in white, one in red – and they walked away.

"Strawberry Sunrise," Yang said to the bartender, another of the tuxedo wearers.

"No ice." Then as an afterthought, she added.

"Oh! And one of those little umbrellas."

"Aren't you a little young to be in this club, blondie?" asked the man beside her, turning to her.

Yang giggled, turning to the man and putting her hand on her hip.

"Aren't you a little old to have a name like 'Junior'?" she replied.

Junior Xiong nodded with a smile. "So you know who I am," he remarked as Yang crossed her arms.

"You got a name, sweetheart?" he asked.

Yang smiled, and walked closer. "Yes, Junior, I've got several." She ran her finger up and down his suit.

"But instead of 'sweetheart,' you can just call me 'SIR!'" she yelled, grabbing Junior and squeezing with a maniac grin on her face.

Junior blanched with an unflattering yelp of pain.

"People say you know everything," commented Yang as Junior moaned in pain. She pulled out her smartphone, and showed Junior a picture.

"Tell me where she is and I'll let you go."

"I've never seen her before!" yelped Junior. "I swear!"

"Excuse me?!" asked Yang, squeezing harder.

Junior yelped again. "I swear…SIR!" he replied.

A group of the tuxedo-clad men raced up, wielding red axes.

Yang took note of them out of the corner of her eye.

"Hmm, looks like we have an audience," she commented.

"This must be kind of embarrassing for you, huh? Awkward."

Junior groaned. "Listen, 'blondie' – sir!" he added before she could squeeze again.

"If you wanna make it out of this club alive; I suggest you let me go. Now!" he seethed.

Yang shrugged, and released him.

"Uhh!" moaned Junior.

"You'll pay for that," he said, back to his more composed self.

As he withdrew a pair of red-lensed sunglasses and slipped them on, Yang followed him as he walked away, with the mobsters surrounding them.

"Oh, Junior, I was just playing with you!" she said. "Don't be so sensitive!"

Junior ignored her, even though she was right beside him.

"Come on, let's just kiss and make up, okay?" asked Yang.

"Huh?" asked Junior, turning around.

Yang giggled, and blew a kiss.

"Okay…" replied Junior hesitantly, walking up to her.

"_White is cold and always yearning, burdened by…a royal test…"_

They both closed their eyes and leaned towards each other…

…and Yang sucker-punched Junior, sending him flying.

Junior was flung wildly through the air, and he crashed through a glass and steel pillar before smashing hard into a bar bench.

"_Black the beast descends from shadows…"_

"Uhhhhhh…" he groaned, before a bottle landed on his head, knocking his shades askew.

The mobsters recovered from the shock of seeing a girl half their bosses size punch him across the room and charged.

As most of the partygoers fled behind her, Yang smiled, and drew back her arms, the golden bracelets, Ember Celica, expanding into the dual-ranged shot gauntlets.

She drew her right arm which she'd used to send Junior flying back and pumped out a shell.

As the mobsters ran towards her, Yang leapt into the air and drew her arm back. She smiled as she reached the apex of her jump.

"_Yellow beauty burns…gold…"_

The music changed to an instrumental of "Mirror, mirror" as Yang's hair and gauntlets glowed, and she slammed her fist into the ground.

The shockwave knocked the mobsters backwards, throwing them onto the ground, as Yang rose from the circle of flames with a large grin on her face.

She leapt into the air and brought her foot down, knocking a mobster who had barely begun to rise to the ground.

"_Mirror…"_

She fired a shell, boosting her punch into another mobster, and then brought down a third man with a kick as she landed from her leap.

Seeing their fellows in jeopardy, the other mobsters charged.

"_Tell me something..."_

Yang ducked and dived, dodging the axe strikes, launching punches and firing shells, leaping off the men to slam them with powerful strikes.

"_Tell me who's the loneliest…of all…?"_

She knocked down a few men, and then a more experienced fighter assaulted her, delivering blows that she had to block, and she stopped both of his strikes and snapped out with a kick, throwing the man into the air, his unconscious body shattering the second pillar.

Another man charged, holding a red-bladed katana, and he lashed out with quick strikes. Yang blocked the blows with her gauntlets, and delivered several shell-fuelled punches that knocked the man backwards.

"_Fear of…what's inside me…"_

The bear-suited DJ pulled out a submachine gun, and opened fire.

Yang ran from side-to-side, dodging the bullets, and as soon as the man began to reload, she fired her gauntlets and used the recoil to vault over a barrier and into the DJ's booth, double-kicking him with both feet.

"_Tell me who's the loneliest…of all?"_

She fired her left-hand gauntlet, slamming her elbow into him, and then fired the right hand one, slamming his head into his desk and changing the song, before lifting him up and firing both gauntlets, blasting him into the air.

He hit the dance floor his bear headdress falling off, beside the bladed heels of the white clad girl from earlier.

"Melanie, who is this girl?" asked the red clad girl in a bored tone as she walked up to her twin, brandishing the long claws attached to her wrists.

"I dunno, Miltia, but we should teach her a lesson," replied the white-clad girl in the same bored tone.

Yang scoffed, and shook her arms, ejecting the empty orange ammunition belts from Ember Celica.

Then she withdrew twin red belts of ammunition and threw them into the air, swinging them into her gauntlets and allowing the covers to slide over them.

"_Born with…no life…"_

Yang leapt into the air, firing her new ammunition, which sped through the air with high whines.

"_..into subjugation…"_

Melanie and Miltia backflipped away from the shots which exploded where they struck the ground, and then Melanie charged forwards.

Yang continued to fire, but the twins dodged each shot, getting closer and closer, Melanie even using her bladed heel to block one of the shots.

"_Treated…like a…worthless animal!"_

Miltia caught Yang's attention, giving Melanie time to lash out with a kick that Yang only just blocked with her left gauntlet.

"_Stripped of…all rights…"_

Yang fired a shot that shattered another pillar, and the unharmed twins dived forwards again, taking her on in tandem.

"_Just a lesser being…"_

Melanie leapt into the air, and kicked out several times, with each one being blocked by Yang, before dropping to the floor in a crouch and allowing Miltia to leap over her to strike.

"_Crushed by…"_

Distracted by Miltia's attack, Yang didn't see Melanie rise to her feet and kick out – hard – several times.

"_Cruel…worthless human rule!"_

Yang was thrown through the air, landed hard on the ground, and fired both gauntlets to boost herself back to her feet, sprinting forwards and unleashing a massive punch that connected squarely with Melanie and knocked the white-clad girl down.

"_When it started…"_

Left on her own, Miltia engaged Yang directly, the two girls trading blows, Yang maintaining a big grin on her face the entire time.

"_All we wanted was a chance to live our lives."_

Unfortunately, Miltia's claws, while fast and deadly, simply couldn't match up to the sheer power and intensity of Yang's recoil boosted punches, and with a flurry of blows.

Yang sent the red-clad twin flying with a cry, smashing through another pillar.

"_Now in darkness."_

Melanie had just risen to her feet, but she wasn't getting any reprieve from Yang, who leapt towards her, and lashed out with a punch, forcing Melanie to hastily dodge.

She blocked another punch with a kick, backflipped away from another, and then rose from her crouch and engaged Yang herself.

"_Taking anything we want and we will rise."_

The two girls matched each other's kicks handily, one, two, three.

"_We'll rise…"_

Yang fired a punch, which Melanie dodged, and replied in kind with a flurry of kicks, each blocked by Yang's gauntlets.

"_We'll rise…"_

Melanie launched another kick that knocked Yang backwards a few paces, and then she skated forwards, aiming small kicks at Yang.

"_From shadows we'll descend upon the world."_

Once again, the two matched Each other's footwork, stepping carefully before launching equal kicks.

Melanie slowly driving Yang backwards, until Yang decided to use her hands again, blocking a kick and spinning around, and then firing a blast that propelled her elbow into Melanie's solar plexus.

Melanie gasped and was knocked back a step, allowing Yang to grab her right wrist.

"_Take back what you stole."_

Her hair glowing a fiery golden-white, Yang spun Melanie around, spun herself around the girl's arm, and snapped her leg out, kicking her hard in the forehead.

The music changed as Melanie fell limply to the ground, Yang rose to her feet, and a sad warble echoed through the air as she looked around.

A spotlight snapped on as Melanie staggered away and the music reached its peak, revealing the reason for the change.

Junior Xiong, illuminated in the spotlight of the club, holding a large projectile launcher over his shoulder.

"You're gonna pay for this," he said, echoing his earlier statement.

Yang drew back her fists and charged.

Junior levelled his launcher and fired four small projectiles at Yang, forcing her to jump away from the explosions, rolling across the ground and rising in a crouch.

"_Come at me,"_

Junior aimed and fired again, the four min-rockets roaring through the air.

"_And you'll see…"_

Yang knew she couldn't dodge those blasts, and she drew back her arms and fired several times, the force of her ammunition blocking the rockets with a large cloud of smoke.

"_I'm more than meets the eye."_

Junior drew back the weapon, the back half sliding up to cover up the front as he leapt through the cloud of smoke the projectiles collision had created.

"_You think that..."_

He swung with the resultant club, dealing powerful blows that knocked Yang back.

Caught off-guard by the sudden attacks, Yang could only take the strikes as best she could.

"_You'll break me…"_

Yang rolled with the blows, and looked up just in time to see Junior swinging his weapon, a mighty blow that knocked her flying through the air.

"_You're gonna find in time."_

Yang landed hard, smashing through several glass structures, and Junior smiled, bringing the club up behind his head, resting it on his left shoulder.

"_You're standing too close to a flame that's burning."_

Yang rose to her feet, with a large grin on her face, and she chuckled as her hair began to glow.

She slammed her gauntlets together, and her hair briefly shot upward, glowing with a flaming light.

Yang charged, and Junior brought up his launcher and fired. Junior was messing with the wrong lady.

"_Hotter than the sun in the middle of July."_

Yang sidestepped the projectiles with ease, and Junior switched his weapon to the club form again as she got close and swung. Yang ducked with ease, and lashed out with several powerful punches.

To his credit, Junior was taking far more hits than his subordinates had.

"_Sending out your army but you still can't win."_

Yang punched and punched again, and dealt a final punch, her eyes glowing red.

"_Listen up silly boy cuz I'm gonna tell you why…"_

The punch connected with Junior's weapon, and he was thrown backwards.

"…_I burn!"_

Junior's weapon had snapped in two, and he landed painfully.

"_Can't hold me now…"_

Junior rolled with the impact, getting to his feet as he looked at what he was holding; the bottle-like remains of his weapon, and a few strands of Yang's blonde hair.

"_You got nothing that can stop me – I burn!"_

He looked at Yang and smirked.

Yang gasped in shock, her lilac eyes turned red, and she drew back her gauntlets, as her hair exploded in flames, and a fiery power wave shattered the glass behind her.

"_Swing all you want…"_

She charged once more, far faster than she had before, running full tilt for Junior, who had just started to realize that this might have been a bad idea to touch Yang's hair…

Yang screamed as everything around her turned white in her vision, she drew back her right fist, and punched.

"_Like a fever I will take you down!"_

The blow connected squarely with Junior's left cheek, throwing him through the window and outside the stone building.

Junior groaned as he lay on the ground at the feet of a black and red clad girl in a cape.

Yang leapt out after him, and landed solidly on the streets of Vale.

"Yang?" asked Ruby curiously. "Is that you?"

"Oh!" replied Yang, as the red glow faded from her eyes. "Hey, sis!" she called.

Ruby put her hands on her hips. "What are you doing here?"

Yang sighed, looking up at the broken moon. "…it's a long story," she said.

Yang thought "Great how am I gonna explain this to uncle Qrow..."

* * *

**A/N: O.C's trailers coming up next chapter.**


	25. Red book of fire

**A/N: Dark red trailer. Enjoy the first 3rd generation O.C to be introduce.  
**

* * *

_Sorrow is a thing we all fall into despair. The ashes we rise from our dark past. Be reborn into a newer person._

_-Akai Dusk Solaris_

* * *

On a dark gloomy night in Vytal someone has a night never like anything else. However it was not pleasant. A boy is carrying his dead lover in his arms.

He was wearing a black hooded covering his whole body.

He spoke as he used his aura "I'm sorry I could not protect you Maria. I will make it up to you." The boy then cremated his dead lover's blood stained dead body.

He was in forever falls. The boy then left forever falls back to where he sleeps. The next day he sleeps in until he received a text. The boy jumped out of his bed and read the text.

* * *

The text said "Master Akai Dusk it's your last day in Makai academy. Do not forget about your performance departure. Sadly I can't attend it I have to care some things with your best friend."

The slim five foot boy was annoyed and rushes to get ready. He has short red hair, red eyes that can turn black if he is angry. He is also one-fourth wolf Faunus with wolf teeth.

Akai Dusk thought 'Crap I forgot about that and my siblings never woke me up.' As he got ready he packs his bag and his belongs. In the seemingly large dorm room it was empty.

Akai Dusk spoke "This is my last day to perform. Maria I hope you are watching me. I promise to find someone like you." Akai Dusk then made a run to Blaze office to say his goodbyes. But Blaze was not in his office but in the school auditorium. Akai Dusk freaks out to see a note on Blaze office.

The office door has a note saying "In the school auditorium for team DSKZ."

Akai Dusk spoke "Wow everyone is happy about my team's graduation and my siblings." Aside of that Akai Dusk regretted going out with a girl he loved. White Fang attack him during his date night.

But he was relieved after seeing his grandpa and dad's spirit in their blades. Akai Dusk also made his own weapons. In the process Blaze tweaked Icarus and Isaac two sided blade to transform. With that aside Akai Dusk made a run to the school auditorium.

But strange enough the halls were empty with no one walking around. Akai Dusk then remembers a time he was chased by all the girls of Makai academy.

Strange enough the school has a fan base for him. He was known by the girls in school mister handsome. Akai Dusk never regretted having good looks but hated girls that mob him.

Once he got inside the school auditorium everyone started screaming. All the girls tried mobbing Akai Dusk until his twin sister Dawn came in.

"Hold your temptations ladies. You'll ruin his looks when he performs."

Akai Dusk utterly flips out and makes a run to the back stage. When he got to the front he notices one of his teammate missing in their chair. But know what his reason to leave is. The other end of the front shows Akai Dusk other siblings cheering him on.

All of a sudden an announcer spoke "Akai Dusk Solaris please report on stage." Akai Dusk obeyed the announcer. Before he went up he threw his luggage at his siblings to hold on to it.

One of Akai Dusk sibling spoke "Seriously brother!" Akai Dusk then made his way backstage. The first people he saw were his two other friends, Roy and Taylor.

Roy spoke "You ready Dusk?" Akai Dusk took out his guitar from its cover.

Akai Dusk spoke "Yup sure am now let's rock it out." The tree then showed themselves on stage.

Akai Dusk is the lead singer and guitarist of the performance. Roy is the supporting bass guitarist, while Taylor was sitting on a chair with his drums.

Akai Dusk is wearing a black blazer over a red buttoned vest, with a white undershirt. Also wears red trouser shoes and grey long pants. Before they perform Akai Dusk spoke in the microphone.

"Before we perform I'm dedicating this song on the hardship in my past and to a certain someone I grief of. Now let's rock Makai academy!"

The tree then started to play their instruments. Everyone thought it was generic until they heard Akai Dusk virtuoso voice.

_Dark side in my heart is..._  
_It's always bringing in the sadness that just hides in my past._  
_It's Alright, cause it's nothing to me_  
_I'll stretch out my arms and fight this fight_

Akai Dusk then had a surge of memories rush to him. The memories were from yesterday night. After Akai Dusk cremated Maria he took his time to walk around forever falls.

_My life is in my control._  
_I'm gazing at this world, but I can't feel my burning soul_  
_It's like I don't exist, and I can't find the power to protect myself_

Suddenly a pack of Ursa came at him. Akai Dusk then dodges the assault and removed his black hooded. He then took his twin katanas out and shoots one of the Ursa.

_When was my path chosen for me_  
_Right down this road I've long avoided?_  
_Cause now there's no one left to be my light._

The blade Akai Dusk is using has a gun opening near the scabbard. Including his family weapons but with more force. Then another Ursa came at Akai Dusk. Akai Dusk decided to use his aura to heat up his katanas. He then charged at the Ursa's coming at him.

_I won't let fate be my guide_  
_I will stand and will make my cry for pride_  
_Ah Ah Ah Alone in my world._  
_Inside this vibe of love._

Then a Major Ursa was able to scratch Akai Dusk arm. But Akai Dusk was able to impale his katana to the Major Ursa head and pulled the trigger. Sending Akai Dusk flung away from the dead Ursa.

All of a sudden his katana was jammed. The bullet could not come out of its sheath. Akai Dusk best option was to switch his weapons. He places his katanas in its sheath that was hanging from his belt. He then took out two double sided blades with the same features of his own blade.

_Reality and all twisted prayers_  
_Make all my dreams and days ahead just fall apart._  
_Throwing all the lies away is pointless_  
_Goodbye, precious life._

However these blades can fold in half to become a katana. Akai Dusk then used his aura to heat up his blades. His hair and eye color change to black. Akai Dusk was furious his own weapon jammed. He then dashed at another Major Ursa and split its body into four and shoots it.

_Dark Cloud in my heart is_  
_Fading away, and letting all the light shine on the that road I'm on_  
_Let's Fight, there's no need to fear._  
_I've gathered all my strength in my two-edged sword._

Akai Dusk was then flung to another Ursa and cut it down. Akai was using half of his aura to dash around a mob of Ursa's surrounding him. It got to the point only five Ursa was alive. To think an inexperience teen hunter kill forty Ursa's by himself.

_My life isn't left in the black_  
_I have a shining light that I can count on to have my back_  
_I feel myself exist again, and I know that I'm never alone_

_Why was my path chosen for me_  
_Right down this road I've long avoided?_  
_But I won't wait to run through the unknown._

Wonder how he killed them. Particularly his family weapons manifest his dad and grandpa's presence or soul, allowing him to kill anything in his path plus his anger. Akai Dusk hair and eyes reverted back to its bright red color.

_I won't let fate be my guide_  
_And I will take this chance to try for pride_  
_Ah Ah Ah Alone in my world._  
_And hearing this wave of love_

_I'll crush the numbness of all the sorrow_  
_That this entire world has given me for far too long_  
_But it's hard to throw away my soul, cause_  
_it's my precious life._

_Yeah!_

Akai Dusk then burned the five reaming Ursa with his aura. Akai Dusk decided to kill four of them.

_I won't let fate be my guide_  
_I will stand and will make my cry for pride_  
_Ah Ah Ah Alone in my world._  
_Inside this vibe of love._

_Reality and all twisted prayers_  
_Make all my dreams and days ahead just fall apart._  
_Throwing all the lies away is pointless_  
_Goodbye, precious life._

One of the Major Ursa's then punched Akai Dusk. That caused Akai Dusk to pass out. The Major Ursa then burned to death till it was ashes. Akai Dusk recovered and left to Makai Academy.

_Go! Change this destiny of mine,_  
_Cause I will never stop my try for pride._  
_Ah Ah Ah Alone in my world._  
_And singing this song of love_

_I'll let it's wish break through all the burdens_  
_To build up our bonds and make tomorrow come_  
_All the lies that I threw away have helped cause_  
_It's my precious life._

_Yay!_

As the trio finish the song, everyone applause them.

Akai Dusk spoke "Thank you, everyone I will miss you all!"

Akai Dusk then jump down from stage as his siblings stood up to leave also.

Before he left; he whisper something to his teammates "Good luck on your performance guys. Snow had to leave for something. See you guys at Beacon."

Before Akai Dusk jolted of he went backstage to grab his guitar bag to put his guitar in it. Akai Dusk then hurried his way to his siblings as they made a run out of Maki academy.

One of his siblings spoke "We are finally going to Beacon academy!"

Akai Dusk spoke "Well I feel bad leaving my friends behind. Well at least three of them are coming after what they have to do."

Twelve of them then made a run to the airship that is going to take eager students to Beacon academy. They were about five hours early to departure. They decided to wait around while Suza, Dawn's boyfriend peak at what Akai Dusk best friend is doing.

* * *

_Red like blood burns and becomes black ashes of rebrith_

* * *

**A/N: First trailer up! Happy 2014 people.**


	26. 2014 SOPA is back(Chapter 25 in a half)

**A/N: What a great way to start the year. Damn you SOPA!**

**Chapter 25.5**

**From supernobodyhome point of view**

**Great lets have a war SOPA!**

* * *

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!  
READ:  
A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...  
Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!  
Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!  
: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...  
: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4  
POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!  
SOPA WHATS A FIGHT WE'LL GIVEM A **ING WARRRRR!

**Original text**

Contribute a better translation

* * *

_Our names won't be remembered _  
_If we die like trampled flowers_  
_I refuse to be forgotten_  
_Written off as less than worthless_

_Scream and cry_  
_But none will hear you_  
_Plead and beg_  
_But none will help you_  
_You no longer live as cattle_  
_Will you rise and join the battle?_

_There are beings that live off of fears _  
_And their words are like knives_  
_As they play with our lives _

_They'll try to control you_  
_As if they own you_  
_Will you let them steal your freedom?_

_Channel the anger swelling inside you_  
_Fighting the boundary 'till you break through_  
_Deep in your soul there's no hesitation_  
_So make yourself the one they all fear _

_There is a wild fire inside you_  
_Burning desire you can't extinguish_  
_Your crimson arrow_  
_Rips through the twilight_  
_This is the moment for war_

* * *

**A/N: This is really a oblivious move ever!**


	27. Blue book of water

**A/N: Blue trailer. 2nd O.C for 3td generation**

* * *

_Revenge is a driving force for certain people. The chains we are attach to brings frustration and pain to us._

_-Nokon Snow Ying_

* * *

As the heiress of the Schnee family finish singing her song a boy had to watch over her. The boy hated the idea as his grandpa and dad argue over William Schnee. The boy had two conflicting souls talking to him.

"Snow as your grandpa are you sure about this?"

Aoi was then interrupted by Kori "Father let him decide that. But I highly doubt that."

The boy named Snow interrupted them in his thoughts "Father and Grandpa its fine I'm a grown gentleman under Paji. However I still have plans to convert that heiress to like Faunus."

Snow had conflicting thoughts as he was amazed at Weiss voice. His thoughts then came back to reality. Snow get's a pat on the shoulder by his butler.

Paji spoke "Master Nokon Snow Ying it is time to meet with the heiress father." Snow then got up from his chair and made his way to William Schnee. Nokon Snow then gets a text from Akai Dusk.

Snow thought "What is it now!"

He reads the text and it says "Snow my friend we are at the air ship for Beacon, hope to see you man!" The assassin heir felt blessed his friend text him that.

What reason you say? They are best friends ever since their parents die. Oh so they thought but as spirits.

Snow is five feet tall, has yellow frisky hair with a ponytail, dark blue eyes. He wears a cyan vest with a grey buttoned long sleeve. He has white long pants and white shish blue trouser shoes.

With that aside Snow greets William Schnee. "I see you are Kori Ying's son nice to meet you."

Snow spoke "Yes I am and is this regarding a future plan marriage with your daughter."

William utterly flips out "How did you know of this?"

Paji then spoke "William Schnee I told him about that. He is fine with that."

Snow then spoke "One thing am I going to be your damn slave William?" Snow was giving William death glares.

William spoke "No you will not but you have to protect my daughter at all cost."

William then grabs Snow by his neck and spoke "If you fail like your father ten years ago I'll kill you." William then pushes Snow to Paji. Snow was mad at what William did to him.

Paji then whisper something "Master control your anger and sorrow."

Snow then calm down and spoke "Mr. Schnee I promise to watch your daughter well."

William spoke as he left Snow and Paji "Care to ride a limo to be drop to Beacon's air ship?"

Paji spoke "We certainly don't feel like William. My master wants to take his time getting there."

William spoke "Very well till then. Remember what I said boy." William then left in his white limo with Weiss. Snow then let out a groaned.

The two then decide to take their time until they bump into someone. Paji was carrying Snow's luggage. The person Snow bumped into is Suza.

Snow flips out "Suza I thought you were with Akai Dusk?"

Suza spoke "I was actually peeking on your affair with the Schnee heiress father." Snow then flung a sai blade at the ninja.

Suza dodge it and spoke "I see you force to fondly her."

Suza now wears formal blazer attire. He is about five feet and five inches tall.

Snow gave a smirk "Suza you damn stalker! Why did you follow me?" Suza then took out a Smartphone with big headphones in his pocket.

Suza spoke as he threw it to Snow "You forgot your phone you left it with Akai Dusk sister." Paji laughed at his master forgetting something. Snow then shot glares at his butler. Paji then stop laughing. All of a sudden a group of men surrounded them.

Snow spoke in annoyance "Can't this day get any worse?"

Suza spoke "Snow you and your butler get going. I'll deal with these guys." Paji and Snow made a run for it. Suza threw a dust smoke grenade to distract the thugs.

Suza spoke as he took out a large shuriken from his back. "Okay thugs let's play." With Suza aside we move back to Snow and Paji. Snow was breathing hard as he ran far from the thugs.

Paji spoke "Master I recommend to have your sai blades ready."

Snow then took out a chain sai blade. The sai blades he's using are his grandpa's one but are modified. He infused the sai blades of his fathers to the other sai blade. Snow had his own sai blades with a crazy adjustment. If he throws it can come back to him like boomerang. Another is at the hilt of the blades has a gun opening for shotgun rounds.

Snow spoke to his butler "I'll hold on to these for now. Not like anyone is going to get us. Then Paji felt a demonic aura nearby.

Paji spoke in worry "Master your father's killer is nearby care to fight him."

Once Snow heard this he spoke "I'll try killing that man." All of a sudden he heard a voice. He turned around to see Tatsuga.

_Seid ihr das Essen? Nein, wir sind der Jager!_

Tatsuga spoke "How's it been boy of Kori Ying?"

Snow then threw his chain sai blade at Tatsuga. Snow strangle Tatsuga arm to bring him to submission.

_Our names won't be remembered _  
_If we die like trampled flowers_

Tatsuga spoke "I not here to fight boy. I'm here to warn you something."

Reasoning did not stop Snow as he threw his sai blade at Tatsuga's black armor. Snow then used his aura to pull the trigger. It worked but only made a dent to Tatsuga's armor.

_I refuse to be forgotten_  
_Written off as less than worthless_

Tatsuga spoke "You and your weapons won't work boy get stronger." Tatsuga then flung Snow to the wall.

Snow flip out "Damn it." Tatsuga then got out his arm out of the chain.

Tatsuga walk up to Snow and scratch his left check. Snow screamed in pain.

_Scream and cry_  
_But none will hear you_  
_Plead and beg_  
_But none will help you_  
_You no longer live as cattle_  
_Will you rise and join the battle?_

_There are beings that live off of fears _  
_And their words are like knives_  
_As they play with our lives _

Paji called out to the beaten Snow "Master!"

Tatsuga spoke "Remember boy get stronger. This scar I'm giving you is a reminder to not fight me only. Now bye; till we meet again with your sworn siblings."

_They'll try to control you_  
_As if they own you_  
_Will you let them steal your freedom?_

_Channel the anger swelling inside you_  
_Fighting the boundary 'till you break through_  
_Deep in your soul there's no hesitation_  
_So make yourself the one they all fear _

Tatsuga then spoke to Paji "As for you butler train him well."

Tatsuga then made a run for it. Suza then came at last minute.

_There is a wild fire inside you_  
_Burning desire you can't extinguish_  
_Your crimson arrow_  
_Rips through the twilight_  
_This is the moment for war!_

Suza spoke "Nokon what happen?"

Snow spoke "I'll explain later just get us to Akai Dusk and his siblings." Paji then help Snow get up. Suza grabbed Snow's luggage.

Suza then used his aura to open a portal to their destination. The group was then reunited.

Akai Dusk spoke to Snow "Gangs all here we just need to wait for the other two."

Snow then thoughts of frustration "Damn it first William Schnee, secondly my father's killer. I hope to meet this dazzling heiress of the Schnee family."

Suza then told everyone he will go back to Makai academy to check on the last to. Snow now has a deep horizontal scar on his left check.

* * *

_Blue is coldly depress and seeks only the right moderation truth in communication_

* * *

**A/N: It is not similar to BLAC.**

**Two more trailer's left or more then it begins.**


	28. Green book of earth

**A/N:3rd trailer. Green. Enjoy!**

* * *

_We are raised as an innocent person. However we sway away from our former selves. Inheritance is a precious thing. Realist or Naturalist doesn't matter._

_-Kimidori Koi Miki_

* * *

As the heir of the Miki family finish singing in Makai academy auditorium. He has a surge of memories meeting young pirates in Atlas for a break.

The heir has black frisky hair and black eyes. He wears a dark green blazer with red and yellow color. Including light green long sleeves with dark green pants. His name is Kimidori Koi Miki. Out of his sworn siblings he has the craziest weapon given to him. He is consider the weapon fanatic.

Why you may ask? To simple put he personal tweaks his grandpa and dad's weapon. Especially his prototype rifles he likes to call "Shizen and Jimen."

He makes the rifles be able to transform into pistols. Kimidori attach a bayonet on the guns including his grandpa and dad's gun. To top it he uses all tree weapons like a dragon's claw.

In Makai academy all guys like him, only because Kimidori knows how to create gun blades. Kimidori made all tree guns become gun-katanas. How it works for him is the use of his own aura. With that aside we go into Kimidori's past.

* * *

Once Kimidori was drop of in Atlas he visits the rotten Drake Inc. ship. What shock him the most was the ship was recolor pitch black.

He then heard a familiar voice "Shorty Koi how's it been?" Kimidori turned around and saw his old time friend.

Kimidori spoke "Zoa is that you? Also I'm not short anymore." The two then greeted each other with a handshake.

All of a sudden heard a girl speck "Koi is that you?" Kimidori flips outs who it was, it is Zoa's girlfriend; Sue.

Kimidori spoke "Stop calling me by my Sur name Sue." Kimidori knows them because they are childhood friends.

Zoa spoke "Now let's go inside guys." When they went inside they saw another boy. This boy is Zoa's brother; Kite.

Kite specks "Koi how's it been brother from another mother" The young pirate eagerly said.

Kimidori spoke in annoyance "I told you all before call me Kimidori and you know my reasons." Kimidori smirk while greeting Kite by the hand patting it hard.

Kite spoke "I have been friends with you for a while. The days I calling you Kimidori will never come" His friend laugh laughed as he left the ships private front deck.

The ship whizzed through around the Atlas harbor. He laid his gentle hand along his cheek thinking what he would do at this moment. Kimidori then would get off the ship. His flight would have been better than going around the bay.

The ship stop, it was a little tug. Enough to freak out all of them without a warrant caution. Kimidori smiled this boat ride wouldn't be as boring after all, screw this little vacation.

Zoa spoke "I guess we have companion guys. Get ready for some raid." Zoa then activated his bots and Kimidori ran somewhere.

Kimidori went to check on the engine room, nobody in sight. Kimidori pulled out Shizen and Jimen and his other pistols. With no one in there he went in the cargo area. Kimidori scouted around there.

Kimidori decided to sprint around for anything odd. His aura flared up at him to side step and he did. A massive wave of black passed right over Kimidori's head. It was so powerful the surrounding cargo boxes have been cut in quarters.

Kimidori thought '_This boat ride isn't going to be as boring as I thought it was, now to experience what my father experience.' _

Kimidori advanced crossing to three quarters of the way to the other end without any sign of a disturbance. Kimidori saw a crack opening in the cargo area. An intruder has bypassed the ship's security system. He looked through the opening. Battle robots lay strewn around the crack opening.

Kimidori spoke "Who could do this" He puts away his grandpa and dad's pistol away in his pockets. Kimidori then pulled his two rifles, creating his gun-katanas. He walked among the burnt AK-130 Androids. Why had they been retrofitted for combat his friend Zoa would love to hear about this.

It was eerie quiet in the cargo floor. Kimidori saw a robot with a large gash. It was still functioning.

Kimidori spoke to the robot "Android who did this?"

He asked the broken robot the android spoke "One intruder snuck aboard the boat. Sir I would advise you leave, he is armed and dangerous let us handle this."

The robot tried getting up, but its missing it's leg and hand prevented that.

Kimidori spoke "Don't worry I'll find the one who did this." Kimidori closed his eyes focusing his magnetic aura. Kimidori felt his eyes bleed. When he opened his eyes, he saw the magnetic field of everything in the room.

He could assume what had happened here. Kimidori hears heavy sounds of footprints steadily coming in the room.

Kimidori thought 'If it isn't Tatsuga that damn Faunus.' The damage was fresh and couldn't have happened that long ago. He sprinted through the other end of the large cargo, following his trail. He reached outside of the ship. Kimidori notices his friends shoot at some White Fangs.

But notice a spider droid cut cleanly in half, at the end stood a man. He wore black clothing with black long accents. Dyed long black hair.

Kimidori could tell it was Tatsuga because he wears black samurai armor and wearing a visor.

"Hold it Tatsuga!" Kimidori yelled out to Tatsuga. As if reacting to his voice Tatsuga jump off of the ship and vanish.

"Damn it!" Kimidori said turning away. He sighed deeply, then two spider droids jumped out from the cargo floor.

"Intruder detected." they chanted.

"Let's party!" said Kimidori and smirked.

_We used to live like royalty _  
_Then one day the life we knew _  
_Went crashing through the sea_

He got down low, and raced towards the droids. He spins, shooting the droids in every direction. The droids swung their cannons and Kimidori adjusted the direction of his spins, easily dodging the slow shots.

He touched the ground bouncing back up almost instantly running along one of the droids legs. Shooting and slashing metal and wires. But it had no effect on the drones. Kimidori leaped onto the other drones back digging his way into the circuitry underneath.

_Now all we do is wallow_  
_From myth into reality_  
_Perpetual questioning_  
_You're wandering_  
_Trying to feel for that something yet to follow_

Kimidori cut the wires with his gun-katanas ripping them out. It powered down becoming inactive to move. Kimidori jumped off its back.

All of a sudden Zoa spoke "Watch out Koi!" The other spider drone combined its four cannons into one main gun. The weapon began charging. Kimidori heard Zoa and did the unthinkable. Kimidori combined his two rifles, putting the rifles to each other combining them forming his broad sword rifle Sarutahiko.

_Hey Icarus_  
_You're one of us_  
_You're running through a maze_

He drew back the rifle and his aura formed a green orb charging at the tip of his rifle. The drone fired its main cannon. Kimidori sidestepped then shot the drone.

The shot embedded it's self within the gun, blocking the cannon from firing. Its cannon groaned then expanded. Instead of exploding into a fiery ball bit of metal something happen. Tree rots started to engulf the droids body.

_Child, don't forget_  
_The path to better days_  
_Uncharted in many ways_  
_Lies in your heart_  
_Just make a new start_

When Kimidori got close to it, it dismantles. He sighed closing his eyes, His aura kicked in healing his leg pain. After White Fang retreated his friend was coming to check on him.

_Stand up and begin your story_  
_When life gets you down and hope is gone_  
_Smile and journey on_  
_With strength inside you_  
_Break through every fear and failure_

Zoa spoke "You okay Koi? I was not expecting White Fang."

Kimidori spoke "I'm fine. But that man is working with White Fang."

Once Zoa heard this he sighed and spoke "Koi the one who killed our parents in cold blood?"

Kimidori spoke "Yup when I find a chance to get him I will kill him." Out of nowhere Sue came to them.

Sue spoke "Come on you two let's head back to Atlas's ports." The two listen to the girl and went back in the deck.

_Take courage and charge with all your might_  
_There will be a light_  
_In time your tears will dry_  
_Get ready_  
_Gotta look up to the sky_

When they entered the deck they were shock. They saw an extremely beaten Kite twiddling a pirate's blade between his fingers.

Zoa spoke "What happen? Who did this to you brother?"

Kite spoke in a soft voice "It was a man named Tatsuga." Once Zoa heard this he screamed.

Kimidori look away and spoke "I swear I'll get that man."

Sue spoke "Now let's get on the ports ASAP."

Kimidori spoke "When I go to Beacon guy's I'll learn from the best."

Zoa spoke to Kimidori "You're just like your old man and mines to. Whenever you finish Beacon come visit us." Kimidori smiled, Beacon the school where he could get the ultimate training. The odd romance, the adventure it was all enough to make him envy others.

_Keep steady_  
_Taking off it's now or never _  
_You're just out of eyesight_  
_You're faster than starlight_  
_Now spread your wings and fly_

* * *

With his past besides him he made his way to where his friends are at. Suza was able to send Kimidori there. However Suza had to wait for another person. The group of students going to Beacon academy has at least two hours left before departure.

Kimidori thought 'Hope my sworn sister performances goes well.'

* * *

_Green brings harmony and envy to us all_

* * *

**A/N:One more then it begins. For real this time.**


	29. Interlude message

**LawlClan**

**Eliminator**

**Critics United**

**Just forums you guys should be aware of if they come in and tear up the RWBY archive for crazy and good constructive criticism for our stories. I was looking at Fan fiction past. That is all.**


	30. Yellow book of lighting

**A/N: Last trailer of my O.C's. Enjoy!**

* * *

_The happiness and pride we uphold. It just washes away after bad incidents. What good is reality to us? Love we seek becomes lust to others. What is in that? Twisted fate that is...!_

_-Kin Summers _

* * *

The huntress of Summer family looks beyond the school auditorium and thinks about something that happens to her last year. As she performed with her violin and voice it was graceful. Then memories started to play in her mind.

She thought 'This aching pain again.'

* * *

A girl was in a five-star restaurant eating fried shrimp, a pile of fish chips and a bunch of rice.

The girl was wearing a dark black jacket with a yellow cross arrow on her right shoulder with a cross on it, which was unzipped, a yellow polo, dark gold jeans, a yellow fancy hat and a pair of dark brown finger-less gloves. The girl has black frisky hair that covers the front of her face, grey eyes and is 15 years old. However this is the girl outer wear.

She usually wears a dark gold bowmen robe with brown gloves and grey touse shoes.

A man spoke to her "You were lucky we found you in that mountain or you would've died." A man said. The girl finished her meal and span around on her stall and faced the crowd.

"Yeah, thanks for that I thought I was goner."

"Can I ask what you're doing here?" A woman asked. A smirk crept on her face.

"Simple. I'm here to help you guys out with a White Fang problem."

The crowd was shocked at what she said. "Are you mad? You're only 15." Another woman asked.

"My father is dead." She shot back coolly.

"Who is your father?" An 8 year old boy asked.

"Kiro Summers." She said with sad smile while fixing her hat.

The crowd was shocked by what she said."Kiro Summers? As in Kiro the expert marksmen. Kiro?" An old man asked.

"Yeah. That's him." She said simply. Then suddenly there was a loud gun shot.

The girl ran outside. She saw 3 people; one was a girl with pale skin, she wore a red dress showing a lot of cleavage, a black mini skirt and brown formal boots. She had black wavy hair and yellow eyes.

The man was large and muscular. He had white skin. He has long black hair and a red visor and red eyes. He wore a black sleeveless shirt with a red skull on it. Black long pants, black trainers, red wrist band and a black mask covering his whole face. He was also the one who fired the gun. He was carrying a large light machine gun with a bayonet attach.

The other boy was a skinner version of the larger man. He was wearing a silver shirt, white trousers, grey shoes, a mask covering his face and silver gloves but he doesn't have a visor.

The girl thought 'Tatsuga the death walker…'

_I was never right for the hero type of role  
I admit it _

"Give us your wallet now." The women ordered a 14 year old girl.

"No." She said and the woman was pissed off. She punched the girl and she went flying. The girl started to cry.

"Give. Me. Your. Wallet. Now." She growled. She reached for the girl's wallet when suddenly her hand was shot.

_With my heart shivering in fear  
I can see today's reflected in each past tear _

"OW." She roared as she held her hand in pain.

She turned to where the arrow came from and saw the girl. "Who do you think you are?"

She asked and demanded. "The names Kin Summers now back of on the people." She said while bowing and removing her hat mockingly.

_Even so  
It has been calling the heavens to me  
But I cannot hide  
All the emptiness inside  
My fleeting heart _

"Tatsuga." She said turned to the big one. He nodded and aimed his light machine gun at Kin. She transformed her wristband bow into a claw and drew her weapon she likes to call Neko Raijin.

Tatsuga fired his gun but Kin dodged the bullets and charged at the giant samurai. Tatsuga swung his bayonet at the girl but he stopped it with his katana.

_Once in my dreams  
I rose and soared  
No matter how I'm knocked around  
Or beaten down _

Kin spoke"Not bad... for a giant Ox Faunus that I despise the most." She said and this made Tatsuga angry.

He spoke "Just like your over protective father I killed." and tried to punch Kin but she jumped out of the way.

_I will stand up, restored_

All of my love  
Has yet to wake

"That was a punch death walker?" She questioned.

"This is a punch." She told him and then suddenly yellow lighting surrounded her right arm with the claw. Kin then charged at Tatsuga and punched him in the chest. Tatsuga chocked up blood and was sent flying into a cart full of fruit's.

_I know your strength is what I lack  
You've got my back  
And know that I've got yours _

Tatsuga thought 'To think the youngest of the four get's me good. I better reconsider my tactics." Everyone was shocked at the girl's power. The woman became angrier and Kin smirked at this.

"Tazu." She yelled at the other boy and drew one katana. He tried to run at Kin but Kin changes her claw to her bow Phantom and shot him in the knee.

_I have you to thank  
For lighting up the dark_

Because you're here with me  
Our dreams will soar free  
Forever

Tazu fell to on the ground yelling in pain. "He should've trained more." She said in honest disappointment while shaking her head.

"Now you're going to tell me something." Kin said to the women while drawing her weapon Phantom and pointing the arrow at the lady.

_I wanna always be with you  
I give you everything I have_

"What is it?" She yelled pissed off that she's being humiliated like this.

"Where is Roman Torchwick?" She asked angrily while keeping the arrow pointed at the lady's head.

_I could never find light to guide me through the night  
And with one touch  
I'd recall every memory  
All too precious to not hold them all close to me _

"If want to find the boss." She said with a smirk. "You're in the wrong place."

_It's tempting to close your eyes  
And turn from the world  
But it's bittersweet  
Like you've somehow missed a beat  
With no restart_

When every wish has overlapped  
You'll realize if you carry on  
With every dawn  
Your hesitation fades

Kin raised an eyebrow at this comment. "Then... care to tell me where he is?"

The lady spoke "Nah."

Kin spoke"At least give me your name." In a annoyed tone.

_All of your scars will disappear  
I will become your sword and shield  
This Crossing Field's  
the path that we select_

The promise we made will last for all our days  
If it's our bonds we'll live by  
I will put my  
Faith in you

The lady spoke"Call me Cinder Falls." She said and then suddenly smoke erupted from around her and Kin started firing at the smoke but she couldn't tell if she hit Cinder or not.

_I only need one miracle  
Can you not hear me  
Call at all  
Until that day  
I'll keep screaming your name_

Once in my dreams  
I rose and soared  
No matter how I'm knocked around  
Or beaten down  
I will stand up, restored

Soon she and the whole town was surrounded in nothing but smoke. When it cleared she was gone.

_All of my love  
Has yet to wake  
I know your strength is what I lack  
You've got my back  
And know that I've got yours _

Kin approached to where Cinder was standing and found a note. She started reading it. She threw it away and started heading towards the town entrance.

_I have you to thank  
For lighting up the dark _

Kin spoke"Don't worry she's long gone." She told them and they started to cheer in happiness.

_Because you're here with me  
Our dreams will soar free  
Forever _

She smiled at the scene. The 2 men vanish without a trace, people drinking, kids playing and crowds dancing. She decided to leave the village and started heading towards the city to get a lift back to Vale.

Cinder note said 'If you want to find me then come back to Vale.'

_I wanna always be with you  
I wanna hold you tight right now  
I swear that I'll be who you choose  
I'll give you everything I have_

* * *

With that aside Kin finish her performance. All of a sudden was grabbed as she got off stage with her things. Suza teleported to where everyone else is with Kin. Rather the ship was about to leave them.

* * *

The group of people in the Makai academy auditorium felt bad team DSKZ left. As for headmaster Blaze he was terrified.

His first thought was 'With their departure from this school. Destniy may crawl back up to them. I have to entrust Paji. Yet that fool Renegade Demon is on the loss.'

Back at the ship the big group of kids huddle up inside in the corner of the ship. The ship then started to take off. Paji looked outside the window as they set of to Beacon.

Paji thought 'These six can handle Beacon. As for the rest I still need to teach them. Plus I need to talk to Ozpin about this.' Paji sighed and look at the children play.

He smiled and heard one of them say "Panko come play with us." Paji utterly twitch his eye in disappointment.

Paji spoke "Madam Shroud refrain from using a insult directed to me. It's very disrespectful." Akai Dusk then shot death glares at his younger sis. Akai grinned and spoke "Little sis you have such bad manners..." Shroud then jump in terror of her older brother comment. Her face became flushed red. The huge group laugh in amusement.

As this happen Paji thought 'Life is precious. Love is a game of cards. Fate is a gamble burden. Inheritance is just there. They seek changes to the future that they can grasp upon. The future open's door of possibility. Life you are very trivial to us all...

* * *

**A/N: Taking a sort of breck from typing. R&R**


End file.
